She's All That
by Itsrosexo
Summary: Richard Grayson is one of the hottest, most popular guys at Jump City high. It's the beginning of sophomore year for him and his best friends, and they're all about the fangirls and popularity. But once he makes a bet with his friends to turn one of the geekiest girls in school into one of the hottest, it becomes all about the bet-maybe more. And Kori Anders is the lucky pick.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

Hey everyone! I know, I'm a butthead for not updating anything...but I'm starting this new story because I feel like it'll be much easier and better than the first ones.

This story is sort of a parody of the movie She's All That with Freddie Prinze Jr. And Rachel Leigh Cook. I love that movie and it inspired me to create...this story! I'm super duper excited and I promise to finish this one! Plus there are no powers involved and I'm focused mostly on Richard and Kori's relationship!

I hope you ALL love this as much as I do and if you ever get the chance, watch the movie! It's superb.

I love you guys!

~xoxo Rosie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Sophomore swag?

Today was the first day back at Jump City High. It was mid August and the late summer air rustled the trees and sent a gush of warmth through people's bodies. Students crowded the parking lot, hallways, and anywhere on school grounds. It was always hectic the first day back.

Richard Grayson walked down the sidewalk leading towards the ginormous school. His best friends, Roy Harper and Victor Stone were by his side the whole time and aimlessly flirted with the freshmen girls who giggled when they passed. These three guys were sophomores and three of the hottest guys in school. They were drop dead gorgeous jocks with killer smiles. Everything in the typical popular guy.

Victor Stone was a tall, very muscular, African American. He was varsity in football, basketball, and track. Vic was always one of the sweet popular guys and a real hard ass. He had a sensitive yet playful side to him but really was a tough guy.

Roy Harper was absolutely stunning for such unordinary features: Red (orange) hair, and sparkly green eyes. Being the ward to the famous Oliver Queen definitely had its bright sides and Roy usually used that to his advantage. He had a killer body that was tall and lean and a smile that could stop a flock of crazy fangirls. Roy was one of the best known players in school.

Lastly, Richard Grayson. JC High's hottest guy-one of them. He could have any girl he wanted and he knew it. Richard was the adopted son of multi millionaire, Bruce Wayne and was pretty famous in Jump City, like Roy if not more famous. Richard had a well defined, muscular body that was complete with a steel set of abs and he stood at 6'1. His jet black hair was always messily spiked up in such a perfect way and his facial features were to die for. But what really made the girls melt were his dazzling set of sapphire blue eyes.

They kept walking and took in the scenery around them. There were so many students you woulda thought they had at least a hundred new ones come in.

"Ahh, our temple of learning fellas. Best place ever!" Roy slung his arms around Vic's and Richard's shoulders.

Vic squirmed out of his grasp and scoffed. "Are you drunk! This place is the definition of hell."

Roy laughed and swatted his hand in front of him. "Dude, I know. I was KIDDING!"

Richard waved them both off. He stopped and slipped on his black shades. A few girls stared at him and continuously fluttered their eyelashes at him in an annoying manner.

"Sophomore year is gonna rock. I mean the sports, the babes, the parties!" Richard said to his friends.

Roy fist bumped him and said, "Yeahhh! That's what I'm talking about." The ginger turned to Vic and held out a fist for him to bump.

Vic accepted it and then said, "I'm with ya on the parties and sports but I already got my one true babe."

Richard and Roy groaned and rolled their eyes. Vic had a girlfriend already and has been dating her since the summer after eighth grade year. Her name was Karen Beecher. As much as they hated to admit it, Karen and Vic were a great couple. She had chocolate skin just like him and a beautiful pair of hazel eyes. Her body was tall and petite and she had a feisty attitude that made her even more attractive.

"Speak of the devil." Roy muttered just as Karen Beecher herself strolled up to them and wrapped Vic up in a massive hug.

"Hi baby!" She beamed and kissed him on the lips.

Roy made a disgusted look and Richard tried to hold in laughter. Vic gave them both an evil eye before turning back to Karen and giving her a kiss. "Hey beautiful. Long time no see."

Richard snorted. "You saw her last night dude."

Karen glanced at the spikey haired boy and smiled sweetly. She went over to Roy and Richard and pulled them both into a tight hug. "How are my other two favorite boys?" She said through the bone crushing hug.

Once she pulled away the two boys gasped for air and nodded signaling that they were good. They really did like Karen. She was like a mom figure to them and treated them good. She just got a bit scary sometimes.

"I hate this place." Said a monotone voice behind the group.

They all turned around to see their other best friend, Rachel Roth. She was the quiet one in their little posse. She had pale skin, amethyst colored eyes, and dark black, almost purplish looking, hair that reached down to her shoulders. Rachel was sort of goth and always had her nose in a book. She didn't joke around, never really showed emotion, and definitely didn't take anyone's crap. A lot of people thought it was weird how the popular's accepted her but Richard and his friends liked her personality. They saw her for her and that's all.

"Hey Rach!" Roy put his arm around her all shoulders. "Lookin good!"

Rachel crossed her arms and grunted."I will burn you."

Roy laughed uncomfortably and removed his arm quickly. Richard laughed and turned back to the school. He sighed and said, "Well guys, lets get this day started!" They all started to walk again until a voice shouted at them.

"Wait up!" They turned around to see their last group member, Wally West. He was running towards them frantically with his backpack flying around behind him.

"Oh boy." Rachel said.

Wally met up with them a few short seconds later and was breathing heavily. He was always the last one to arrive and usually stayed up late playing video games or something. He had cherry red spiked hair and dark blue eyes. Everyone called him 'Speedster' because he was the fastest kid in JC high.

"Oh my gosh," Wally panted, "My mom is such a bi-

"Nice words!" Karen interrupted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he finished off his sentence with, "A butthead."

Karen smiled satisfied. "Good enough."

Richard shook his head and began walking again. "Alright lets go."

TT

Kori Anders sat in the music room alone and let her hands flow on the shiny white keys of the piano. She played the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and hummed the song to herself with her eyes closed as if she were daydreaming. Every note she hit sounded beautiful and the song she was playing had a nice ring to it.

"Kori, that's beautiful." Said a sweet voice from behind.

Kori stopped playing and turned around to see her best friend, Jade Nguyen standing there. She stood up and pushed the bench back under the piano. "Thanks." Kori walked up to where Jade was standing and grabbed her bag. "Uhh...I was just messing around. Miss Davis didn't care."

Jade laughed and shook her head. "It's okay, if I were you I'd stay until the last minute. It's crazy out there!"

Kori nodded and said, "That's why I came here! Sophomore year...ugh."

"Tell me about it. Lets go!" Jade hooked her arm through Kori's and pulled her out of the music room.

Kori Anders was one of the school's biggest geeks. She always had straight A's, was the class President, and never failed to miss a homework assignment. She had a tall slender figure that she usually covered up in giant sweaters, ankle length skirts, or jeans. She never showed a lot of skin but if she tried, she'd actually be pretty.

Her emerald green eyes were always covered up by thick framed glasses and her cherry red hair was always in a low bun. Kori often isolated herself from the social world that was full of adventure, parties and boys. Jade would always beg her to come to a party or football game or even a school dance with her but Kori always denied.

Jade Nguyen was her absolute best friend. Unlike Kori, Jade was actually a social butterfly and fit in great. She wasn't popular, but she wasn't hated. Jade was the class VP and a cheerleader. She was part Japanese and part American with long black hair and almond shaped green eyes.

The two girls walked down the craze filled hallway while trying to avoid getting shoved.

Oh how that failed.

Two guys, who weren't paying attention to where they were going, knocked into Kori and sent her sailing to the ground. Her backpack fell to the ground and papers spluttered out.

"Watch where you're going nerd." The guy said to Kori.

Kori grunted and her face turned red. She yelled back, "Why don't you watch where you're going amateur!" She soon realized it was Richard Grayson she'd yelled out when he turned around and laughed at her. But Kori didn't care if he was popular or a celebrity or whatever, he was the reason she hated the social life.

Jade bent down and began to help Kori pick up her papers. "They're such jerks."

"I know. They think that just because they're popular means they can push around whoever they want." Kori stood up thoroughly angry.

Jade agreed and brushed back a lock of hair. "Well, first day of school has already been ruined by a couple of Neanderthals."

Kori sighed and glared at Richard Grayson and his posse. He looked over to her and said something to his friends. They all looked towards her and started laughing minus the two girls who were with them who simply just rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Jade. Lets get to class."

TT

Lunch time was finally here and frankly, everyone was still hyped up. School was a big thud full of fake peppy teachers, tons of rules, and lots of paperwork. The only good thing about the first day of school was that there was no homework.

Kori sat at her table in the corner with Jade and her other best friend Garfield Logan aka, Gar.

Gar was a short, skinny, blonde headed goofball. He had forest green eyes and was considered 'cute' by some girls. Mainly baby cute but he considered it hot guy cute. Gar was quite the jokester and loved to pull pranks but never seemed to actually pull them off.

"School sucks dude." Gar poked at his white, jello like tofu. It jiggled and he tore a piece off and plopped it in his mouth.

Kori nodded as she turned a page in her book. Her half eaten sandwich and untouched chips sat in front of her practically gathering dust.

Jade sipped her water and looked at both of her friends. "Okay you guys, so guess what?" Gar and Kori both looked at her curiously. "There's a huge back to school party at Isaiah Crockett's house Friday and everyone is invited!"

While Gar looked as excited as a kid on Christmas morning, Kori still held a blank look. Jade noticed this and tugged on Kori's sweater sleeve.

"You have to come!" She pleaded.

Kori simply shook her head and said, "You know how I feel about parties. They're a definite no for me."

Jade pouted and continued to reason with her. "C'mon Kor, you're not gonna be young forever. And you've never been to a party."

"And I plan to keep it that way."

Gar rolled his eyes. "You're such a party pooper."

Kori stuck her tongue out at him and shut her book. She looked around the cafeteria that held her sophomore class and noticed Richard Grayson's group right in the middle. As soon as she saw him her face scrunched up in a disgusted manner.

Just then a new guy who was extremely handsome with slick, long black hair and dark brown eyes walked by them holding a bottle of water. The boy stopped and looked around for somewhere to sit until Roy Harper yelled to him, "Excuse me ma'am?" The guy then looked at Roy, "Oops, my bad dude!" He began to crack up along with his other friends and the guy rolled his eyes.

Kori wanted so badly to punch them in their pretty little faces but she saw a familiar girl walk up to their table and the new guy. It was Jade.

"Hi," she said to the guy with a dazzling smile, "Excuse these lowlife douchebags for being, well, douchebags. They have nothing better to do but pick on people who are better than them. You can sit with me and my friends."

The guy looked shocked at first but then smirked. He nodded and followed Jade to their table. As she turned around Roy leaned back in his chair and yelled to her, "Ouch. You pack a lot of mean words for such a tiny, fine...fine girl."

Jade turned around on one heel to face him and smiled so sweetly. She walked up to him and the new guy waited for her. She got right in Roy's face, who had a smirk on his own, and said, "Don't flatter yourself." Then she stuck her middle finger right in his face and walked away pulling the guy along with her. Roy stood there, face flushed, while his friends sat there laughing.

When Jade and the guy arrived at the table, they both sat down. The guy looked at all of them and smiled lightly. "Hi...I'm uh...Alain Schwimmer. Thanks by the way." He said the last part to Jade.

Jade smiled and nodded. "Hi Alain, this is Kori Anders, Gar Logan, and I'm Jade Nguyen. You're new right?"

"Yep, just moved here from Steel city."

Gar's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "Steel city is where the biggest arcade ever is!"

Kori and Jade rolled their eyes while Alain laughed and said, "Sure is. I'd go there all the time."

"Dude, you're my best friend already."

Kori placed a hand on Gar's shoulder and said, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch telling Alain about themselves and him doing the same in return. Things were actually starting to look up for the first day of school.

TT

After school, the students fled the parking lot eager to get home as quickly as possible. Richard and Roy walked to Richard's car and waved goodbye to Vic, Rachel, and Karen. The two teens got inside of Richard's black 2010 Camareo. He started up the ignition and listened to Roy rant on about today at lunch.

"And did you see the way she sashayed off like she just ran the freakin school!?" He yelled referring back to Jade.

Richard waited behind a line of cars and nodded his head. "She did kind of tell you off though. And it was kind of funny."

Roy stared at his best friend astonished. "Dude!" He turned to face the front and silently pouted. He then smiled and looked back at Richard. "She is really hot though."

Richard laughed and shook his head. "I guess."

"You guess!? Are you kidding me? She is a smokin Asian. I've never dated an Asian before."

The line started to move forward and finally Richard was out of the parking lot. "Tap it man. I mean, she isn't the sexiest but she is a decent hot."

Roy shook his head and laughed as if he knew an all new answer. "Ohhh! I get it! You like her best friend, what's her name again? Lori?"

Richard's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "Dude, no way! She's a bitch and not that great looking!"

"Uhh huh. I bet you'd love to get under her long ass skirt. She dresses like she's Amish."

Richard snorted and turned left. He noticed Kitten Moth in her white convertible in front of him and began to panic. "Uhh.." He took a sharp right which surprised Roy but the ginger quickly understood once he saw who Richard was avoiding.

"Anyway, I would never date that Tori chick in a million years!"

Roy shook his head and chuckled. He smoothed down his hair and said, "She might actually be sort of hot if she wore something other than those baggy clothes and took off the freaking fish tank glasses."

"No," Richard laughed, "Not a chance."

Roy looked at him skeptically and shook his head. "Whatever dude. There's no pleasing you."

Richard pulled into the local pizza parlor and smiled mischievously. "Pizza pleases me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The bet

The week flew by pretty fast and soon, it was Friday. The first week was always the craziest and its a wonder how the students made it through without going insane.

In show choir class, Miss Davis busied herself by trying to look up a video of the song she was giving to her students. It was a surprise and she'd promised to show them the new song they'd be singing in the concert. They were all eager to see what the song was and Miss Davis had informed them that it was a newish song that they all probably knew it. Plus, they were all hoping the choreography would go along with the song. After all, show choir was a singing and dancing class. It was also an auditioned class so you'd have to have a pretty good voice to get in.

While she was looking up the song, Kori and Gar sat next to each other chatting about the party at Isaiah's tonight.

"I'm really excited Kor. I wish you would come..."

Kori sighed and brushed back her side bangs. "I know...but I'm not the social-or popular-type." She gave him a crooked grin.

Gar snorted and pointed a thumb to his chest. "Does it look like I'm either of those? No! C'mon, Jade is gonna be there."

"I know," she turned to see Miss Davis smiling indicating that she'd found the video. "But...it's just not fit for me!"

Gar was about to protest when Miss Davis clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay class! I've got it!"

The students stopped chatting and the noise died down. Soon, all of their eyes were on the projector that had a black screen and a play button at the bottom.

"I'm so anxious!" Whispered Gar.

Kori laughed and shushed him. Then Miss Davis hit the play button. The piano music began to play a familiar yet beautiful tune and Kori immediately recognized the song. It was one of her favorites.

"Right from the start you were a their you stole my heart and I, your willing victim." The magical voice of P!nk rang throughout the choir room.

All of the students suddenly started saying a string of 'Ohhhhhs' and clapping at the well known song. Obviously, they were pleased with the song choice.

After about three more minutes, the song ended and Miss Davis shut off the projector. Someone turned the lights back on and the teacher had a smile plastered onto her pretty, young face.

"So, what do you guys think!?" She asked cheerfully.

"Amazing! One of my favorite's!" Shouted Karen Beecher.

"Yeah Miss D, it's a good song." Victor Stone added.

Miss Davis's blue eyes twinkled and she began to hand out the sheet music. The song, 'Just Give Me a Reason' by Nate Ruess and P!nk were spread across the title page in pink and white designs. Kori couldn't contain her excitement.

"Alright, there are two solos for this! A boy and a girl." Miss Davis started and a few whispers were sent around the room. "The chorus will be sung by the class where as the beginning, some middle, and the end will be our two soloists."

Kole Weathers, a cute pink-haired girl who was a freshmen, raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her.

"Um when will auditions be? And will we have to audition in front of the whole class?" Her little voice was soft and sweet.

Miss Davis nodded. "Yes, you will audition in front if everyone because it'll help to get used to the fact that you'll be performing in front of the whole school plus more." Another round of whispers started up but Miss Davis wasn't finished. "The auditions will be held next Thursday because we need the two people who will be singing so we can get a head start on all of this. Remember, we still have choreography to learn by our favorite, Miss Karen Beecher." Karen put a hand to her heart and smiled thoughtfully. "And we only got a month to do all of this!"

She clapped her hands yet again and headed to the piano. "Lets get started! Just sing the solo parts also to see if you like it."

So then she began playing and the sopranos, altos, baritones, and tenors each sang their parts wonderfully. The song was fun, sweet, and all around exciting. Miss Davis seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Kori was for sure going to try out for the solo. Last year, as a freshmen, she was too scared to sing by herself in front of everyone in the class. But now, she was determined to get this solo.

Soon, the bell rang for lunch and the students rushed out of the room. Kori picked up her bag and caught Richard Grayson out of the corner of her eye walking out with Wally West and Vic. He was laughing obnoxiously loud and it made her blood boil. Gar put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him in slight surprise.

"Are you okay dude? You look a little...maybe a lot red." He said and put a hand to her forehead.

Kori pushed her glasses up on her nose and nodded. "Just peachy. C'mon lets get some lunch."

TT

Lunch was hectic, as usual. The cafeteria was full of sophomores and each clique had their own table. The nerds, misfits, jocks, weirdos, and the popular's. The jocks and popular's sometimes sat together but not much. This was how stereotypical high schools were nowadays.

"So you going to Isaiah's tonight?" Roy asked Richard as he took a large bite out of his hamburger.

Richard popped a fry in his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe. You?"

Roy nodded. "Uhh, yeah dude. It's the first party of the year."

"Yeah and Isaiah is awesome. His house has an indoor pool with neon lights and a slide!" Wally added as he stretched his arms out for emphasis.

Richard sipped his coke and rolled his eyes. "Well that's what you get when your parents worked at the Pentagon."

They all agreed and Karen walked up. "Guess what?" She asked happily.

Rachel looked up at her friend and raised an eyebrow while Vic wrapped a strong arm around her. They all awaited her answer.

She smiled widely and said, "I got a brand new outfit for tonight!"

Boom. There it was. She always, ALWAYS had a new outfit for just about any event. They all groaned not surprised. She took a seat and grimaced. "Geez, y'all are Debby downers."

"Actually, Richard is. He's thinking about not going!" Exclaimed Roy.

Richard rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. "Well...I don't even have a date!"

"Please, you don't need a date. Your a playboy for goodness sakes." Said Rachel while picking at her salad.

"Actually," Roy started holding up a finger, "I think you should ask that Lori chick."

Richard looked taken aback and laughed out loud. Karen gave a confused expression. "Who?" She asked.

Vic shook his head in dismay and said, "That geeky yet gentle Kori Anders chick."

"Yeah forget the gentle part." Richard snorted.

Karen glared at him and said, "I think she's nice! She told me my outfit was cute one day. Lord help her fashion sense..."

Roy laughed and clutched his stomach from his own joke. "Dude! You should totally ask her! Imagine the look on her face!"

Wally laughed along with him and wiped an invisible tear away from his face. "Richard Grayson asking the school's nerdiest girl ever out? priceless!"

Richard slammed down his water bottle and said, "No. I'm not asking her out. I would never in a million trillion years ask her out."

Roy stopped laughing and looked at him devilishly. "Wanna bet?"

Everyone turned to Richard and waited for his answer. Bets were always a big thing for this particular group. Their popularity status was practically based on bets.

"What?" Richard spat. "A bet? On what?"

Roy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He smirked and said, "I will pay you five hundred dollars plus free lunch for the rest of the year if you can turn that," he pointed to Kori who was sitting at her table reading a book, "into one of the hottest, most popularist girl at our school by at least the first of January. New Year's Day."

Richard stared long and hard at his best friend. He was astonished. Not only by the amount of money he'd just offered him but also the topic he had chosen for this bet.

"That's almost impossible to turn down." Wally said. "I might wanna take that bet."

Roy shushed the redhead. "No, I'm asking Richard. Whaddya say Rich?"

Richard continued to stare at him and looked back at Kori for a moment. He saw her ugly red sweater with grey pinstripes and her wide framed glasses. At first he couldn't believe he could turn her into a goddess but once he looked closer, she was actually sort of...pretty.

'This'll be an easy five hundred bucks.' Richard thought and turned back to Roy with a smirk.

"It's a deal." Richard held out his hand to Roy, who in return shook it. Then Richard asked, "What if I lose?"

This time Roy's grin grew so wide, he looked like a Cheshire Cat. "You have to wear the girliest dress ever to school and in public. I'm sure the paparazzi's will love that."

Richard grinned knowing he could win this bet. "Okay fine. And if you lose, you have to do the same."

Roy nodded, "It's on, my brotha. Your time starts after lunch."

Richard nodded and smiled slyly. Vic looked between both guys and shook his head. "I can already tell this is a recipe for disaster."

TT

After lunch, the bell rang and the students rushed to their lockers. As for Richard, he followed Kori to her locker. He was determined to get this show on the road and win the bet.

Kori began to do her combination and she didn't even notice Richard standing by her. He faked a cough and she looked up.

He put on his million dollar smile and said, "Hi...Lori?"

Kori rolled her eyes and took out her chemistry book. "It's Kori."

He laughed nervously for some odd reason. "Right...uhh..Kori. Um-

"What do you want Grayson? Because you've never talked to me in your life except for when you pushed me down in the hallway. And if you want me to do your homework then you might as well walk away." She glared at him for a long three seconds before turning back to her locker and retrieving the rest of her supplies.

He was taken aback by the random outburst and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually...I was wondering...if-uh. Well, you see there's this gathering-errr-party tonight," she looked at him like he'd just spoke in a foreign language and he felt like a retard. "Would you wanna go with me? Tonight?" He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kori was wide eyed and stared at him. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he'd just asked her to a party. Hot popular dude asking a geeky weirdo to a party?

Kori let out a loud laugh and slammed her locker. She then began to walk away but Richard followed.

"Is that a no?" He asked curiously.

She snorted. "That's a hell no."

Once again, he was surprised. She walked into her chemistry class leaving Richard dumbfounded. He didn't understand why she had said no. He was popular, rich, good looking, and a celebrity. It was just weird...like her.

"Are you kidding me..." He walked away to his next class that he'd be tardy to. Richard began to contemplate a way to at least hang out and become friends with her. But considering what had just happened, it was going to be tougher than he thought.

TT

"Hey bub, what are you doing?" Kori ruffled her little brother's red hair that matched her own and walked over to the refrigerator.

Her little brother, Ryan, smoothed down his hair and grunted. "I'm trying to figure out how this stupid game works."

Kori turned around with a bottle of water in her hand and gave him a questioning look. She then noticed the game he was playing: Candy Crush.

"You have to get three of the same candies in a row and clear the jelly. But you only have a certain amount of moves." She explained.

Ryan began to do as she was told and once he passed the first level, he let out a victory cry. "Woo! Thanks sis!"

Kori laughed. Just then, Luan and Myan walked in carrying bags of groceries.

"Hello my sweet children!" Luan's sweet voice echoed throughout the large kitchen.

"Hi mom, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Asked Kori.

Myan took out taco shells and ground beef from a bag. "Tacos!" He said.

Ryan jumped up and down cheerfully. Their family rarely had tacos. They usually either preferred Chinese or pizza or went out and ate. The family was pretty wealthy considering they owned one of the finest jewelry shops in Jump City. Myan was a great business man and a great husband. Luan was the sweet beautiful mother that everyone adored. It was a perfect little family.

Koma Anders, Kori's older sister, was their last family member. But she'd gone away for college over the summer and hasn't visited for awhile.

Kori was pretty happy at home. She'd spend most of her time up in her room reading, doing homework, listening to music, composing music, and much more. Her family spent a lot of time together and it made her very joyous.

"So, Kori," Luan started as she began to fry the meat. "Are you going anywhere tonight?"

Kori stared at her mother and laughed. "Mom, I never go anywhere."

"I know...but Jade said there was a back to school party and that I should tell you to go."

Kori sighed and made a mental note to strangle Jade later on. "I'm not the party-or social-type and she knows it."

Luan stirred in the seasoning and didn't say anything. Then, "Maybe you should get out there more. You're a sophomore and I appreciate all your hard school work and what not but I want you to remember your high school days as fun and adventurous."

"Well when it comes to senior year, I promise to be all of those things."

Luan looked at her skeptically wishing her daughter would have more fun in her life. She sighed and smiled a bit. "I'll remember that promise."

After dinner, Kori went up to her bedroom and decided to practice some more singing. She would go onto YouTube, pick one of her favorite songs, and song the karaoke version. It was her favorites thing to do in her free time.

She opened up her laptop and sat on her purple frilly bed. "Lets see..." she scrolled down all the songs she'd saved onto her playlist and clicked on 'Can I have this dance' from High School Musical 3. She was a sucker for Disney movie songs.

"Hmmmm..." Kori hummed the key she would be singing in and listened to the rapping part go by.

She knew her parents and brother could hear her but she didn't care because they often told her that her voice was outstandingly amazing. It was basically the only thing she had going for her.

"Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step..." Her voice was right on key and sounded angelic. "Keep your eyes, locked on mine. And let the music be your guide."

The guys part began and she closed her eyes knowing every single word. The thought of somebody singing this with her gave her butterflies. But she knew it was a 1 in a million chance. She opened her eyes again and began to sing, "It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do! And with every step together, we just keep on getting better! So can I have this dance...can I have this dance."

Kori finished the song without missing a beat. After it ended, she shut her eyes for a good five seconds and shut her laptop. Unbeknownst to her, her mother had been listening to the last of the song. Luan absolutely admired her daughter's beautiful singing voice. But she had been standing there for a different reason.

"Knock, knock." Luan walked into her room.

Kori smiled and sat up on her bed. "Hi mom. What's up?"

Luan smiled and leaned against her dresser. "I still don't understand why you haven't auditioned for The Voice or something."

Kori snorted and flopped back down onto her mass of pillows. "Mom, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff. Plus..I doubt I'd even make it."

"Oh honey," her mother sat down next to her, "You have no idea what you're capable of."

"Maybe one day I will." Kori leaned her head onto her mom's shoulder.

TT

Saturday afternoon was beautiful and sunny with the temperature just right. Richard and his friends were at the beach relaxing and enjoying the exhilarating sun. The girls were tanning, and the guys started up a quick game of volleyball.

"You can't serve to save your life!" Wally shouted to Vic. It was Roy and Wally versus Vic and Richard.

"You wanna bet?!" Vic shouted back and threw the ball up high in the air. When it came down, he smacked it so hard, it marveled a firework.

The ball was sent flying for Wally's side an hit him right in the face. The redhead was sent crashing to the ground.

Vic and Richard busted up laughing while Roy helped Wally up. Roy looked at the two laughing teens and said, "Ok, no more volleyball!"

"Aw c'mon, we just started!" Richard yelled while laughing.

Roy walked over to the girls and grabbed a bottle of water. "Yeah, and now we're ending."

Richard, Vic, and a dizzy Wally soon joined him and the girls. Roy popped a grape in his mouth and looked at Richard. "So, how's the bet goin? I'm guessing not so well considering you came to Isaiah's party dateless." Roy smirked at Richard's evil glare.

"For your information, the bet just started yesterday. I've got four months."

"Whatever man. Four months just doesn't seem like enough time." Said Wally.

Karen set down her 17 magazine and lifted up her shades. "Why do you gotta make that girl a bet? Out of all people."

"Yeah. Even Kitten would've been better bait." Rachel added.

The guys took a minute and shuddered at the thought of Kitten Moth. Then, Roy put a hand up. "Because, she has a hot friend, she can be hot if she tried, and Kitten is just...no."

"I second that." Vic said.

Richard stood up and grabbed his draw string bag. "Whatever, I'm leaving so i'll see you guys later." He began walking towards his car and heard the guys yelling after him. Ignoring their protests, he got into his convertible, one of many cars, and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Let me take you out

The next week in school was sluggish. Everyone was still full of pep but the weather was rainy and gray. It was a Tuesday and there was a football game tonight. It was the first home game and the students found it odd that it wasn't held on a Friday.

Jade and Kori walked down the hallway to Gar's locker. Jade wore her red, white, and black Jump City Knights cheerleading uniform where as Kori stayed comfortable in a large JC hoodie with a pair of baggy jeans.

"You going to the game tonight?" Kori asked Gar and he looked taken aback. She saw his reaction and said, "What?"

"Are YOU going tonight?" He asked incredulous.

Kori nodded. "Yeah, but I'm taking yearbook pictures on the sidelines. Sooo..."

"Dude...you had me thinking you were actually going for fun."

Jade laughed and muttered, "Kori doesn't do fun."

"Ugh, first my mom, now you guys? Geez why can't people let me be." The redhead joked.

They all laughed and soon, Kori felt herself being whisked away by a fairly large human being. Particularly Richard Grayson.

While he took her away, Roy marched proudly up to Jade.

"I always did love cheer uniforms." Roy said as he looked Jade up and down. Her torso covered her arms, chest, and neck but showed off her flat tummy. The skirt was middle thigh-high and a but short.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked away. "Oh please, you're friend Karen is a cheerleader. I'm sure I cant be that great."

Roy put a finger to his chin in thought and then said, "True...but she's taken. And you're ten times hotter."

Gar stood there watching the scene and laughed at Roy's failed flirting attempts. Jade rolled her eyes yet again and crossed her arms.

"What is Richard doing with my best friend?" She asked annoyed.

"Uhh..I don't know. But if I told you you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"

Gar bursted out in laughter and Jade's mouth was agape. Her face flushed red and she slammed Gar's locker shut. Pulling him with her, she smiled a fake smile at Roy and stomped down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Kori had stopped walking with Richard in the hallway near the choir room. Students stared at the two opposites conversing and were slightly confused at the situation but nonetheless kept walking.

"What are you doing?" Kori asked angrily.

Richard smiled a sexy smile at her and said, "What? Can't two friends talk?"

Kori snorted and pushed up her glasses. "Last time I checked, we weren't even acquaintances."

Richard looked slightly hurt-slightly. "Ouch that hurts sweetheart."

"Quit calling me that! Why are you all of a sudden so interested in me?" She glared at him and she grew anxious as to what he was planning.

"I don't know. But since you rejected me last week, how about you go out with me this Friday? On a real date?" He asked smoothly and sincerely.

She stared at him, her emerald green eyes as wide as saucers. Then she laughed. "What? Is this some kind of joke? Am I being filmed or something? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" She threw so many questions out that it gave Richard a mini headache.

He shook his head and stopped her from asking any more questions. "No, Kori, I'm serious. I want to take you out."

Kori stopped laughing and stopped questioning him. She simply just stared at him and for a minute, he thought she'd left earth.

"Uhh...Kori?" He waved a hand in front of we and she flinched, coming back to reality.

"Richard," she started mockingly,"As flattered as I am, I can't."

She began to walk away but he caught her and pulled her back to her spot effortlessly. She stumbled slightly and quickly regained her balance.

"Whoa, I'm not getting rejected again for the second time. We're going on a date."

"No-

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"But-

"At your house."

"Wait-

"Friday. See ya!" He walked away leaving her dumbfounded this time. She stared at the red lockers in front of her face and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sighing, she trudged to her next class not caring if she was late. She had to contemplate a way to get out of this mess.

TT

The next day was Wednesday and Kori and Jade sat outside for lunch since the weather had finally cleared up. Kori was currently telling Jade about the whole Richard situation and by the look on Jade's face, she was surprised.

"Okay, this is officially the weirdest school year ever. I mean. Richard Grayson? Asking you out? No offense honey."

Kori swatted her away and said, "It's fine. I tell myself that too. It just seems...off. Ya know?"

Jade picked at her salad and nodded."Very. But who knows? Maybe Mr. Celeb wants to try something new."

"Or maybe he's just trying to make a fool out of me." Kori challenged and munched on a few pretzel sticks.

Jade nudged her a little bit and slumped her shoulders. "Why do you always have to look on the negative side of things?"

"Because when I do, it keeps me from getting hurt."

Jade looked at her best friend solemnly and decided to change the subject. "Well, that was some game last night! First win of the season!"

Kori laughed. "Totally. I got some amazing shots of the team an you guys."

"Awesome! Maybe later we can-

Jade stopped mid sentence when she spotted Babs Gordon strutting her way across the school parking lot and into the front doors of the school.

"Ugh, I hate her." Jade said. "She is such a spoiled slut."

Kori but into another pretzel and said, "Ouch, that was truly a burn, And so true."

"Right? I can't stand her. I'm actually glad her and Richard broke up over summer. I thought it'd never happen."

Kori nodded and thought back to the Jump City magazine front cover somewhere around June. It was about Richard Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne, and Barbara Gordon, daughter of commissioner Gordon. Their one year relationship came to an end on June 15th due to Barbara cheating on him. With who is the million dollar question though. It was pretty surprising news but nonetheless, a lot of girls were happy and a lot of boys were happy. Two of Jump City's hottest teens were now single.

Babs Gordon was a sophomore and was the queen bee. She overruled seniors and juniors and especially freshmen. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to bang her. Babs was a brat, that was clear to everyone, but her looks were drop dead gorgeous.

She had dark auburn hair that reached down to her shoulders and was always curled to perfection. Her shimmery blue eyes fit her chiseled face perfectly. She had a killer body that was complete with a nice set of boobs and a thigh gap.

Needless to say, Babs was the It Girl.

"Hey Kor." Jade waved a hand in front of Kori's face which shook the redhead from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was in space. Uh, lets go." She got up and stuffed her food in her bag.

Jade stood up with her slightly confused. Then, following behind her, she said, "I worry about you sometimes."

After school, Kori walked home slower than usual. Jade had cheer practice and Gar had to leave to help his mom at the bet clinic. Plus, Alain had football practice, having made varsity this year which was really no surprise. So it was just her for today.

She didn't mind the loneliness that much for she enjoyed the scenery around her. The sun was brightly shining and there wasn't a single cloud up in the clear blue sky. Birds chirped happily and it almost sounded like they were trying to sing to her.

Kori began to think about Friday with Richard. Was she really going on a date with him? It felt like a dream and frankly, she wanted to wake up. It's not that she didn't find Richard attractive-he was extremely attractive in her eyes-she just preferred someone more...her type. It still hadn't made sense to her as to why he asked her out. And she didn't think it would ever make sense.

Kori sighed and then heard a revving engine behind her. She spun around to see a dark black motorcycle speeding rather quickly down the street. The rider had a helmet on but she knew exactly who it was. Fang Peterson.

She hated Fang. He always, ALWAYS tortured her or made fun of her. Now, she learned to forgive and forget with a lot of people but Fang wasn't one of them. And never would be.

He sped off past her leaving a gust of smoke behind and she scowled. Waving her hands around to get rid of the stench, she said, "Amateur."

Kori kept on walking and figured she had about ten more minutes till home. Just then, a sleek black car pulled up next to her and she stopped walking long enough to see the driver roll down their window. It was, of course, Richard Grayson.

"Hey. Wanna ride?" He asked.

She shook her head and noticed he had on his black shades her wore every so often. "Nah, I'm gonna walk. I...like the weather." She began walking again but he didn't let her off the hook so easily.

"Wait," he pulled up next to her again,"C'mon, let me take you home."

Kori heaved a sigh and crossed her arms. She stared up at the sky and noticed a small white cloud that looked similar to a flower. 'Ah, who cares.'

"Fine." She finally said, too tired to argue.

He smiled and unlocked the passenger side. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. He stared at her with a smirk and she gave him a questioning look. "Why do you look like a freak?" She asked.

He laughed and made a U-turn. Kori suddenly realized that they weren't going to her house. "Where are you taking me?" Still no answer. But he did take a sharp left. "Richard? I can count this as kidnapping!"

Richard laughed yet again and said, "Relax, I'm just taking you out for pizza."

Kori's heart still pounded from the slight scare he had given her. She relaxed a little as he said to and brushed back a strand piece of hair. "Uhh...why?"

He sat back more in his seat and steered with one hand on the wheel. She noticed his arm muscle flex as he did so and her cheeks flushed red. She quickly looked away and he said, "Well, if I'm taking you out Friday we might as well start getting to know each other now."

TT

"Okay so what's your favorite hobby?" Richard asked Kori while taking a bite of his cheese pizza.

Kori finished chewing her food and easily answered with, "Singing. What about you?"

"Football." He smiled a cocky smile since he was on varsity as well.

She nodded and then asked, "Speaking of which, why aren't you at practice?"

"I skipped. But don't worry, Vic told coach I went home sick."

Kori said a low 'ohh' and finished her pizza up. They'd been at the local pizza parlor for a good twenty minutes now and so far they'd learned all of the following about each other:

Kori like reading while Richard liked video games. She'd rather stay at home and study for tests that were weeks away while he would spend countless hours at parties. One good thing though was that he was real big into martial arts, gymnastics, and working out daily. She couldn't say she wasn't impressed by those few hobbies.

There were a few more basics like her favorite color was purple, her favorite movie was A Walk to Remember, and her favorite singer was Ariana Grande. Richard's favorite color was red, favorite movie would have to be World War Z, and his favorite singer/musician was Jason Mraz. Yeah, shocking.

So as they sit here, eating there pizza, it actually felt like this kind of thing was...normal. But that's just the thing, it was normal, it was just different for the both of them.

"Aren't you afraid that your cool friends will see us together?" Kori asked.

Richard sipped his coke and he immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Nope." He said nonchalantly. "I don't care, and plus, they're all at football practice."

"Alright...umm...so..." Kori was at loss for words. She felt the awkwardness rise in the air.

Richard leaned on the table so cooly and smiled. "So, Friday night, there's a party."

Kori groaned but he stopped her. "No, not like one of those parties. It's more of a...formal dinner/dance party. With over a hundred people." When she raised her eyebrows he held up a hand to finish. "Bruce is having a party for his new business that just opened up in Steel City. He told me I could bring a few friends so Vic and Karen are going and I want you to be my date."

Kori stared at him. She just stared as it felt like she was doing this a lot lately. "Umm...it's formal?" She realized she didn't have any elegant dresses in her closet.

He nodded. "I'm sure Karen had something you can borrow."

"Oh...well, okay...I'll be your, uh, date."

He smiled almost immediately and kept reminding himself that he was sure going to win this bet. He got a step closet everyday. "Great! I'll pick you up at your house at 5. The dinner party starts at 6:30 but were gonna have to stop by Karen's to get get you into something elegant."

"Alright. Maybe a little earlier..."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding. "Why earlier?"

She scratched the top of her head and scrunched up her nose a little. "You're going to have to meet my parents."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Slightly Remodeled

It was 4:30 on Friday night and Richard made sure he was primped and presentable for the Kori's parents. He sat in his car for a good five minutes before finally getting out.

He had dressed to impress in a simple black and white suit with a red satin tie. His usual spiked messy hair was gelled up in a slightly messy yet neat sexy way. Richard let out a sigh and walked up to the large household. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was just because this was the first time he'd actually met the parents of one of his girlfriends. Babs mother and father were never together and often argued so he'd only gotten the chance to meet Commisioner Gordon. That wasn't such a great meeting. But in this case, Kori was just a friend who was a girl.

Richard knocked on the door three times and fixed his tie while he waited. The door opened at least a minute after he knocked and a little red headed boy who looked about eleven years old and resembled Kori by a lot stood before him.

"Hey lil man, uh, is Kori here?" He asked politely with a half smile. Inside the house it smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

Ryan nodded and was wide eyed. He motioned for Richard to come inside and he did. When inside, Richard took in the large living area: A ginormous fireplace that wasn't lit was on the north side of the wall. Above it hung a 55" flat screen TV and there was a black leather sectional couch to complete the look. Other than family pictures, some table lamps, and a giant window, the living room was really nice.

"You're...Richard Grayson!" Ryan said scaring Richard slightly. The little boy's green eyes shined with amusement.

Richard laughed and stuffed his hands in his suit pockets. "Yep. The one and only. And you are?"

"Ryan Anders." He shook Richard's hand with a firm grip as if they were doing business.

Just then Kori came downstairs in a plaid, knee length skirt and a white collared shirt. Her hair was in its usual bun and, of course, her face was framed with the same glasses.

"Hi." Was all she said when she reached Richard.

He smiled and nodded. "Hey."

Ryan looked between the two grinning from ear to ear ad Kori glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Go upstairs you little turd. We're just friends." She ruffled his hair and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bye Richard! It was an honor to meet you!" Ryan ran up the stairs, not missing a step and soon, they heard a door shut.

Kori sighed and pushed her glasses up to her nose. "Anyway, my parents are in the den. They're waiting for us." She tried saying it in the naturalist tone ever.

Richard's stomach twisted into a right not and he felt like he was going to throw up. Why was he so freaking nervous?

He followed Kori through a doorway and they entered a room that was actually very comfortable looking. The den had another sectional except it was a dark brown and ver soft looking. In front of the couch was a slightly smaller flat screen and next to it was a ceiling high shelf with a ton of movies. To the left was a bad area which was were Kori's parents were.

The two teens walked up to them and Kori smiled widely. "Mom, daddy."

Luan, who looked like a model in Miss Me jeans and a plain white t shirt, turned to her daughter. She smiled widely as she stood up.

Kori motioned to Richard. "This is Richard Grayson. Richard, this is my mom," Luan stuck out her hand and smiled. He shook it gently and greeted her.

"Richard, this is my dad."

A big man who was at least 6'4 stepped forward and towered over Richard. He had long fire red hair and green eyes. A scar went down his right eye and made him look even more scary. Lets just say Richard had to force a large lump down his throat.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He shook his hand firmly trying to look brave and not the least bit scared. He hoped he was doing a good job at it.

When they let go, Luan took a seat I the bar stool again and flipped on the TV to a music channel. Rock music filled the air surprisingly. Myan went back around the bar and continued making him and his wife drinks.

"So, where are you taking Kori?" Luan asked sweetly.

Richard cleared his throat before he answered. "My father, Bruce Wayne, is throwing a dinner party/ball type thing for his new company up in Steel city. I've asked Kori to be my date."

Luan nodded and lightly clapped her hands. "Glorious. I'm sure she'll have a wonderful time. Uh, Kori...what are you going to wear?"

Kori looked down at her outfit but Richard thankfully stepped in. "We're going by my friend Karen's house so se can lend her something to wear."

"Oh my, thank you. Make sure you tell her I said thank you." Luan said.

Richard nodded. "I will, ma'am."

"You're not trying to make a fool of my daughter, are you? Because I've heard of your reputation." Myan said stirring what looked to be a margarita.

"Myan!" Luan snapped.

"Oh no, it's fine ma'am." He kept saying ma'am and sir and it felt weird."and no sir. I would never do that to Kori. And not to be rude or anything but I think the rumors you've heard are, well, rumors."

Kori stared at him slightly shocked and so did Myan. The big man steppe around the bar slowly and face Richard. His face did not look happy and Richard did a silent prayer, and apologized for all the bad things he's done in life.

Myan lifted a big hand an Richard prepared for a eating or something but it never came. Myan's hand places his hand on Richard's shoulder and smiled a cute, manly smile.

"You Mr. Grayson have got some guts. I like you and I know of Bruce. He's a good man."

Richard was utterly shocked and quietly let out a large breath he'd been holding in. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, take care of my dear Kori." Myan kissed Kori's forehead and Richard admire how much he adored his daughter. It just made him feel even more guilty though. He actually felt as if he could win the biggest douchebag award right now.

"Don't worry, you have my word. I'll have her back by ten." He replied and began walking away with Kori.

Myan and Luan waved goodbye. Luan called after them, "Nice meeting you!"

Once inside Richard's car, Kori let out a huge sigh. "Whew, that went surprisingly...good."

Richard began driving forward and he looked over at Kori with a mock smile. "What? Did you not have faith in me?" He asked jokingly.

She laughed a little and leaned back in her seat. "I don't know...I've just never had a boy meet my parents."

Richard's mouth stretched into a thin line. He felt bad again. Really bad.

She saw his reaction and quickly said, "But that's because they usually don't try this hard to take me out!"

He began to laugh at her slight joke. Who knew she could be funny?

The ride to Karen's was about fifteen minutes from Kori's. When they arrived, Richard pulled up in the driveway of a two story light yellow house. It looked like one of those houses you'd see in a Better Homes magazine.

They got out and Richard rang the doorbell. He looked at Kori who was adjusting her bun.

"Don't worry, Karen is real good with hair and makeup and what not."

She looked at his confusingly. "Hair and makeup? I thought I was just borrowing a dress."

The door opened and Karen welcomed them inside happily. The inside was even prettier than the outside. Vic was sitting in the little bad area in the living room. Richard went over to meet his best friend.

"What's up man?" Vic asked as they did their handshake.

"Nothin much." He replied.

Karen cleared her throat and took one of Kori's hands. "Okay, well you two can hang down here while we go get ready! Toodles!" She began pulling Kori up the large staircase and she glanced back at Richard with a worried look.

He just gave her a bright smile and two thumbs up.

TT

"Ow...ow...OUCH!" Kori squirmed away from Karen's tweezers and furrowed her now perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Would ya hold still!" Karen snapped. She rolled Kori back towards her so she could finish. "Now, just a few...more. And...done!" Karen back away with a wide smile. "You're eyebrows are perfect! Wayyy ether than before!"

Kori picked up the mirror and examined Karen's work."Hmm...nice. But that hurt."

Karen snorted and picked up a foundation brush. "Beauty is pain." She lightly dabbed some powder on Kori's face. "You know, you're actually really pretty. It's just...you don't let it show."

"Yeah...I like it though. I like...sheltering myself." Kori admired the comfortable feeling of someone doing her makeup. She'd never had it done before an frankly, she liked it.

Karen then took some blush and aligned some to her perfect cheekbones. "Why? If I had your face, I'd look like an angel everyday!"

Kori laughed. "Thanks...I never really see myself as glamorous though. Once I was considered a geek with glasses, I kind of stuck to that image."

"You're not a geek. I mean, not to me. We never really talk but you're pretty cool." Karen back away to examine her work and smiled at Kori. "I just need to work on your gorgeous green eyes!"

Kori laughed and took off her glasses. As she placed them on Karen's ginormous vanity table, her face felt naked without them. Karen began to gently apply a shade of eyeshadow.

"Can you see without those?" Karen motioned towards the glasses, not that Kori could've saw her.

"Yes, kind of. I just can't read things unless really close to them. And my contacts are at home."

"Ahh," she set down her eyeshadow pallet and began to put on the mascara. "I see. Mmmhmm, look at those eyes!"

Kori giggled yet again and found herself liking Karen more and more. She was actually really cool. Maybe she wasn't all glitz, glamour, cheerleading, and popularity. She had a kind heart and liked Kori.

"Just a touch of glitter...and bam! All done!"

Kori clapped her hands and prepared herself to turn around and see her new face but Karen stopped her.

"No! You can't see until the whole look is completely done! That includes hair and outfit." She guided Kori towards her huge walk in closet and said, "Prepare to be glamafied."

Meanwhile, Vic and Richard sat at the bar area in the den of Karen's home. They examined bottles of whiskeys, wines, and other various alcohols. As Richard pulled out a bottle of Jamesport Wine, he looked back at the long staircase.

"What's taking them so long? It's been almost two hours and were an hour late to the party! Bruce is gonna kill me..."

Vic laughed and took a seat on one of the bar stools. "Man, chill. They're girls and you know how Karen is."

Richard sat next to him and sighed. "Yeah I know. But you know Bruce, a real hard ass sometimes."

Vic laughed again and looked down. "You're not gonna fall for this girl right?"

Richard let out a hoot of laughter and raised an eyebrow. "Who? Kori?" Vic nodded. "No way! God man...it's just a bet! An easy five hundred bucks."

Vic threw his hands up in defense and said, "I'm just saying. I've seen this kind if stuff in the movies."

"Yeah well, Kori Anders is the last girl i'd ever fall for."

Before Vic could reply, Karen came down the stairs looking dazzling in gold train dress that was short in the front and long in the back with straps that tied around the neck. She paired the designer dress with three inch black stilettos.

She clapped her hands and cleared her throat. "Attention men! I would like to introduce the new and improved, Kori Anders." She motioned towards the staircase and the guys walked up next to her.

When they saw the girl at the top of the stairs, they nearly fainted, especially Richard.

Kori. Looked. Amazing.

Her fire red hair was finally down for once and reached down to her waist. Her bangs were swept to the side and revealed a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes. Under those baggy sweaters and too big jeans, was a model's body. Her tall, slender figure was fit into a floor length light purple gown that was strapless. The dress showed off her ample bust and all of her perfect curves. She no longer hid her beautiful face behind a pair of gigantic glasses or her jaw dropping figure under parachute clothes. No, this Kori was a new and improved goddess.

Kori descended the stair case and smiled slightly when she saw Richard's mouth agape. When she reached the bottom, she smoothed down her dress and kept her smile on.

"I-um..you look great, amazing...perfect." Richard stuttered and realized what he had just said. This wasn't the geeky isolated girl he'd asked out a few days ago. She was so much more than that now. Beautiful.

Then he cleared his throat and said, "Lets go?"

Kori nodded and followed Karen out the front door. Behind them, Vic nudged Richard and said, "It's just a bet."

'Oh man...' Was all Richard thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Make it all better

Vic, Karen, Kori, and Richard all arrived at Wayne Manor around seven. When they walked up to the ginormous mansion, Bruce was standing at the door with his girlfriend, Diana, greeting people.

WhenRichard and his friends approached his adoptive father, Bruce gave a warm smile. "It's nice to finally see you, son. Vic, Karen." The handsome man nodded at Richard's two familiar friends. When his eyes landed on Kori though, he smiled. "Well, you're a new one. Who might you be?" He asked politely.

Richard placed a hand on the small of Kori's back and slightly nudged her forward. "Bruce, this is my friend, Kori Anders."

Kori held out a hand for him and he kissed it lightly. She blushed and giggled. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine." Bruce replied.

Richard laughed uncomfortably and moved on into the house. "Alright, were leaving now. Hey Diana." Diana smiled her beautiful smile and the four teens went inside.

On the inside, it was packed with adults dressed in expensive dresses and suits. There were tall wine glasses and a variety of appetizers being served by classy servers. Richard led his friends towards the ballroom. There were even more people in there.

"Oh my gosh! Vic, look how pretty everything is!" Karen beamed and clutched Vic's arm.

He looked back at Richard while Karen whisked him away to the dance floor. "If I'm not back in ten, you better come get me!"

Richard laughed and gave a thumbs up along with a sarcastic smile. He turned back to Kori and asked, "You hungry or thirsty?"

Kori shrugged her shoulders. "Uhh, sure."

He motioned her towards the buffet table and they began piling their plates with all sorts of food items. Once they were done, Richard to her to follow him and she did.

They went upstairs where no one was and at first, Kori was nervous. But she felt better once he led her out onto a huge stone balcony that overlooked the front yard scenery. The stars above glistened and she lied widely. For once, she actually felt...alive.

"This is beautiful!" She boasted as she set her plate of food on the railing.

Richard did the same and laughed. "Yeah, this is my favorite place to come to in this mansion when I want to enjoy the peace and quiet."

Down below, Bruce and Diana were still greeting guests and limos kept coming and going.

Kori took a bite of a club sandwich and stared out into the open. "I've always wanted to know what this was like."

"What what was like?" He asked thoroughly confused.

She looked over at him and the wind blew her red hair around her like a long cape. He bit his tongue and felt his cheeks burn.

She laughed and shook her head. "I've always wanted to know what the wildlife was like."

Richard snorted. "Trust me, this is not the wildlife."

"Closest I've ever been to a party."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but quickly gathered his composure. This was Kori Anders. She never went to parties anyway.

"Uhh, maybe I could take you to one someday." He said stepping closer to her.

She stared up at him with her giant emerald orbs. "Maybe...I don't know."

He took another step towards her and she took one back slightly. Richard looked at her solemnly. "What's your happy place Kori?"

She looked into his blue eyes and back down a his lips. Was she...no.

"Music. Singing..."

He smiled and turned back to the railing. "I can tell. You killed that solo by the way. I bet you'll get it." He said referring back to Thursday's choir auditions.

She smiled widely at him. "Really? You think so?"

"Nope." Her heart deflated and he laughed. Turning to her he said, "I know so."

TT

"You're not so bad Richard." Kori said as her and Richard walked back down the stairs.

He laughed and placed his hand on her back again. Chills were sent through her body.

"Neither are you, nerd." He replied.

Now it was her turn to laugh and she punched him playfully. He grasped his arm as if he were really hurt.

"Oh c'mon you whimp." She mocked.

He laughed and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Karen and Vic were out there too, dancing the night away. Even though it was a slow song, they still danced pretty well.

"I can sing but I can't dance." Kori said taking a step back from him. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

Richard took her hand and said, "Take my hand," she took his hand and he pulled her a little bit closer to him. "Take a breath," she took a breath but sudden shock hit her like a ton of bricks. He knew the song too? "Close your eyes." She did as she was told and was completely and utterly surprised he was saying the words to the song she'd sang in her room just last week. How did he know? "And take one step."

She took a step and they began to move together rhythmically. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the way their bodies flowed to the was actually dancing! He picked her up and spun her around a few times and she giggled each time. This might just had been the best night of her life. And who would've thought it would've been Richard Grayson to make that happen.

But as usual, things always turn sour.

"Well! Look who got a makeover!" Shouted a girl from behind where Richard and Kori were dancing.

They both turned around to see Babs. Richard cursed himself for forgetting that Babs would be here.

Babs place her hands on her hips. She looked great in her dark blue silk ball gown. "I almost didn't recognize you." She had a bit of a sneer in her voice and she glared slightly at Kori.

Kori pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked downward a bit. "Oh.. Um, thank you."

Richard's jaw clenched and he could feel the tension rising in the air. He took Kori's hand and began to lead her away. "Well were gonna go get a drink. Nice seeing you, Babs."

"Oh wait!" She grabbed Richard's arm before he left and he turned to face her. "I wasn't done yet."

"I don't really care." He replied sternly.

Babs scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Aw look, Richard is helping out with the needy." He turned to Kori and smiled thoughtfully. By now, some people turned to see the commotion going on between Bruce Wayne's kid and Babs Gordon. "It's cute that you think you can fit in Anders. But changing your look isn't going to do much. You'll always be a loser."

Richard didn't know how to reply. He knew people were watching and when he turned to look at Kori, her face was red.

"Thank you." She said to Babs.

Babs laughed. "Excuse me?"

Kori let go of Richard's hand. "Thank you for reminding why I don't ever come to these things and why I avoid people like you."

"Oh honey, we avoid you. I mean, c'mon. You're nothing but a pathetic geek."

Kori didn't say anything. Neither did Richard.

"Aw," Babs pressed on, "Are you gonna cry?"

Kori's eyes filled with tears and she tried not to let them run over. But once one fell, she didn't know what else to do. She was embarrassed, angry, and hurt. So she turned around and ran.

Vic and Karen had seen the end of the small scene and the people around them began to go back to dancing. Richard shouted Kori's name and turned angrily back to a smiling Babs.

"You know, now I remember why we broke up. Not only are you a cheating whore but your also a conniving bitch." With that said, Richard ran after Kori, leaving a surprised yet seething Babs behind. Vic and Karen tried to hold in laughter but miserably failed.

Kori ran out of the front door and into the night. She had hot tears running down her pretty face and once she got half way down the long driveway, she tripped and let out a yelp.

Now, her dress was slightly ruined, she had a large scrape on her knee, and her ankle felt like a truck had run over it.

"Kori!" Richard's voice rang out through the night air and Kori turned around to see him running towards her.

She didn't want to see him or be near him. But she couldn't really move with a swollen ankle. So she sat and cried.

Once Richard got to her, he bent down and was breathing a little heavy. He looked at Kori's tear stained face to her now blue ankle.

"Oh god, Kori, I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. He heaved her up and she leaned on him for support.

"Richard."

"Yes Kori?" He stared into her sad green eyes.

"I want to go home."

No! He thought. He didn't want her to leave. He was actually enjoying himself with her and they were both having fun!

"Hey, don't listen to Babs. She-

"I want to go home! Please..."

Richard flinched at her slight outburst but if he put himself in her shoes, and if he was a girl, he'd want to go home too. So he nodded and said, "Okay, I'll take you home."

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting a few more tears escape. Richard picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car. She was as light as a puppy dog to him.

The whole car ride back was engulfed with silence and sniffles. Richard couldn't help but feel bad and he wished Babs was a guy so he could punch her for hurting Kori. But why did he care so much? This was just a dumb bet that he wanted to win! That's it! Or was there more...no. No, there wasn't anything more than that. Ugh, his head hurt and he just wanted the night to end.

On the bright side, Kori's parents liked him. Well, hopefully they still would after tonight.

TT

On Saturday, Kori spent most of the day studying for tests that were weeks away, playing the piano, and sulking. She felt like a baby that she was still upset but Babs really hit her sensitive spot.

Richard had tried calling her a total of twenty six times and left ten text messages. She ignored him most of the time and she knew she shouldn't have been punishing him but for some reason, she felt as if some of it was his fault.

Her parents asked her what happened last night and she didn't say much. She just said on the way out to the car, she'd tripped and fell in her four inch heels. They left it at that.

Now, Kori sat in her room at noon, scrolling down her newsfeed on Facebook. She wore an oversized t shirt, athletic shorts, and her glasses. But this time, she kept her hair down and flowing and her legs were exposed for once. She actually admired the way she looked last night.

Her stomach growled ad she clutched it. She hadn't eaten since yesterday at the party. She pushed back her chair and headed to the kitchen for lunch. Ryan was at a friend's house, Luan was spending the day with one of her close friends, and Myan was up in Gotham for business. So she had the whole big house to herself.

She searched the cabinets for something that could fulfill her empty stomach. Figuring there was nothing in her kitchen to satisfy her, she picked up the phone to order pizza.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"What the..." She held the phone in her hand and headed to the door wondering who could possibly be visiting her.

When she opened the door, Richard was on the other side looking so handsome in a fitted black t shirt and dark wash jeans. He had on his black shades and his hair was gelled to perfection.

"Kori." Was all he said and looked relieved when he saw her.

She sighed and leaned on the threshold. "What do you want Richard..."

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for last night. Babs is a bitch and everyone knows it. I'm sorry."

Kori looked intently at him. He came all this way-not that it was far but still-just to tell her how sorry he was. And this was Richard, a boy she knew as a douchebag. Maybe she was dreaming.

"It's fine. I forgive you..."

"Then why do you still sound upset?" He asked unconvinced.

She brushed back her long hair and shook her head. "I gotta go...I've got homework." She lied.

He put his hand on the door to keep her from shutting it. "Let me take you out for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"No." She lied again. Then, as if on cue, her stomach growled. She shut her eyes and cursed in her head. Richard laughed and said, "Uh, it sounds like you're hungry to me. I'll give you a few to change." He walked back to his car and she stared at his retreating form in astonishment.

Knowing there was no way out of this, she turned back around and headed up to her room to get dressed.

TT

They'd gone to Jump City's local diner. It was just what Kori wanted. She'd ordered a chocolate shake, a cheeseburger with only mustard, and fries. Richard had ordered the same minus the mustard and Kori's appetite amused him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" She asked him as she popped a few fries in her mouth.

Richard laughed and shook his head. "For such a tiny girl you sure do know how to chow down."

Kori raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled. "Well, looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, yes they can." He replied and looked down at his food. He suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore.

"So," she started, startling him out of his thoughts. "Aren't you scared your friends will see us together?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

She scoffed and picked up her bag to leave. Richard stood up just as quickly, thoroughly surprised and confused.

"Wait! What did I say wrong?" He asked urging her to sit back down.

She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "It's what you didn't say."

"Kori, I'm not following." He still didn't know why she was so upset.

She sighed and sat back down. He did the same and waited patiently for an explanation.

"I just don't get why...why you are all of a sudden so interested in me."

He swallowed hard and looked away. Then, clearing his throat he said, "Is it so bad to just want to get to know you? That's all Kori." Every word that leaked out of his mouth felt like poison and he suddenly wished he'd never made the bet. But if he hadn't..he'd never be friends with Kori.

"You promise?" She suddenly asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He stared at her. Her emerald orbs full of hope met his sapphire ones. But...if he wanted to win this bet, he had to do what he had to do.

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh! I'm just loving this story! keep reviewing guys I love it. Spit me some ideas if you want! Maybe I can incorporate them into my story! Love you all and domy forget to review! **

**~Rosie xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shine like a star

Monday morning, Richard, Vic, Wally, and Roy awaited the presence of Karen and Rachel in the courtyard. It was 7:25 and they usually walked into school at 7:30. For some reason, they were running late today.

"So Rich, how's that bet coming along?" Asked Roy mockingly.

Vic eyed Richard intently, fully knowing just how well it was going. Richard cleared his throat and nodded his head. "It's going great. I, uh, took her out for lunch yesterday."

Wally beamed. "Any tongue action yet?"

Richard smacked him in the head. "You're ridiculous."

"What?" Wally protested, "Just wondering."

Roy saw the way Richard looked after Wally had said that. Something was suspicious...but something else quickly caught his eye. Jade.

"Be right back." Roy hopped up from his spot and marched over to where Jade was handing out flyers for the homecoming dance. She was smiling so brightly at everyone and her silk black hair swayed behind her.

"Oh boy." Vic said staring at Roy.

When Roy approached her, he smiled sweetly and made sure to watch what he said. There was something about this girl that sparked his interest.

"Hi Jade."

She turned around to see him but her smile vanished. "Hey Roy."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and stared up at the blue sky. "Nice weather huh?"

She looked up curiously and laughed. "Uh, I guess."

Awkward silence.

"So, um, how's it going?" He asked, desperate to make conversation.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Great." He smiled and motioned towards the flyers. "What're those?"

She looked at the stack in her hand and took one out. She held it out for him and he took it. "Homecoming dance next week."

He looked at the blue colored decorations with stars everywhere. It was a nice looking flyer. He was just about to say something until Jade beat him to it.

"Oh my god." She said. Toy looked at her confusingly and turned to see what she was looking at. Now he got it.

Holy shit.

It was Kori walking across the courtyard with Karen Beecher and Rachel Roth. And Kori sure did look different.

Her hair was perfectly curled, the long red stands cascaded down her back. She wore little makeup but just enough to make her green eyes pop. There were no longer giant glasses framing her angelic face, instead she'd traded them for contacts. She wore a pair of hip hugging skinny jeans that clung to her long, toned legs perfectly. A hot pink tank top formed her torso just right, and showed off a little bit if her tummy. She accessorized the outfit with a black belt going with the tank top, silver hoop earrings, and black platform heels. Maybe, just maybe, she was the new and improved It Girl.

The whole courtyard full of students stared at Kori all wide-eyed and surprised. Kori could feel the stares on her and her face heated up. Karen and Rachel were by her side the entire time though.

"Dude...you didn't tell me she got a makeover like that." Wally said, mouth agape.

Richard kept his blue eyes on Kori the whole time. His lips curled into a smirk and he said to Wally, "It must've slipped my mind."

Seconds later, Kori walked up to Richard with a shy smile.

"Hi."

He smiled at her meekness. "Hey. You look...amazing."

"Thank you. Karen helped me out." She motioned to Karen who was busy kissing Vic.

Richard nodded and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "Uh, so... We should get to class?"

Kori nodded and soon felt his hand on her back yet again. Chills were sent through her warm body. Was she feeling something more?

Before they entered the school, Jade and Roy met up with them.

"OMG. Kori...you look gorgeous! Why didn't you tell me you got a makeover!?" Jade boasted and hooked an arm through Kori's.

The red headed beauty laughed and entered the school, only to receive a fit if more stares. She stopped walking and looked around nervously.

Richard noticed and went back to her. He wouldn't let her walk through this horde alone.

He took her hand in his and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. As long as you're with me, everything will be fine."

She nodded and walked forward. Her hand was squeezing Richard's so tightly, he began to loose feeling in it. He didn't care though, he was proud of Kori and as they walked down the hall together, the starers began to disperse.

Richard dropped Kori off by her locker and she thanked him. Then, him an his friends walked down the hall to their classes.

Roy slung an arm around Richard's shoulders and said quietly, "Maybe you will win this bet."

TT

In show choir, the class anxiously awaited Miss Davis's announcement on who the two soloists would be. Kori sat next to Gar, who was extremely shocked about her new appearance, and kept wringing her hands together nervously.

She thought about what Richard said and looked back at him. He was currently talking to Roy but when he saw her, he smiled and she felt a wave of relief pass through her. It was always him who reassured her...

"Okay class!" Miss Davis leaned against her piano with a smile that could light up the whole city. "I bet you all are dying to know who got the solos."

The students cheered lightly and urged her to go on.

"Well, the guys soloist is none other than Fang Peterson."

'What the hell?' Kori thought as did a lot of other students. I mean, despite Fang's bad habits and bully fits, he did sing well. It was just a surprise that Miss David chose him. You could tell she didn't play favorites.

"And our girl is...Miss Kori Anders!"

Kori's face lit up like a Christmas tree and everyone began clapping and cheering. She was so happy she couldn't contain her excitement. The first person she turned to was Richard. He gave her a thumbs up and yelled through the loudness, "I told you!" She laughed and turned back to Gar with excitement.

"Congrats Kor!" He said happily.

She hugged her best friend and felt as if her sophomore year had just gotten ten times better.

After school, Richard and his friends were in the locker room gearing up for football practice. The latest news/gossip going around was Kori Ander's new look. There were so many people asking Richard if him and her were dating. He denied it though for the sake of Kori. She didn't think they were and she didn't really want the title of being Richard's girlfriend. It felt off to her. But lately, everything did.

"Dude I had one girl come up to me crying because she thought you were taken already." Roy explained to Richard while slipping on his cleats.

Richard laughed and said, "A freshmen I'm guessing?"

"Uh yup." He replied.

Vic shook his head in dismay. "Girls are crazy."

"Says the one with a girlfriend." Added Roy. He only received a death glare from Vic in return.

They finished putting on their practice uniforms when all of a sudden, Fang showed up with two of his other buddies. They also played football, much to Richard's-well everyone on the team's-dismay.

"Graysonnn." Fang said mockingly and leaned against one of the lockers.

Richard stood tall with his friends by his side. "What Peterson."

Fang stood up and crossed his arms. His dark eyes held amusement in them. "I like what you've done with Anders. She's blossomed into a fine little thing."

"Yeah. She has." He replied sternly. He didn't like where this was going. He found himself defending her a lot lately.

Fang stepped up to him and smirked. "Maybe If I'm lucky, I can see what's under all that clothing."

Richard snapped. He pushed fang roughy against the lockers twice and yelled, "Don't lay one finger on her or I swear I'll end you!" He slammed him again and his friends tried pulling him off. "DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Vic and Roy finally managed to pull him off and at this point, everyone in the locker room was staring at the huge scene.

Fang laughed and wiped off invisible dust. "Wow. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you actually liked this chick."

Richard breathed heavily with his fists at his side. He didn't reply because he didn't know how. Did he really like Kori as more than a friend...?

Richard stomped out of the locker room angrily without saying another word.

TT

Kori, Jade, Gar, and Alain sat in a booth at taco bell in the mall. After school and practice, they decided to head to the mall for some much needed free time. The mall was the place to be.

"So Kor, you am Richard are getting pretty close." Jade said while nudging her bestfriend on the shoulder.

Kori rolled her eyes and felt her face heat up. "Whatever...we're just friends." She laughed awkwardly and sipped on her soda.

"Uhh I don't know bout that one. He defended you big time in the locker room today." Alain implied.

Now Kori was curious. "Defended me? How? For what?"

"Fang was making dirty jokes about you and he almost punched the guy's face in."

Kori gasped slightly. Gar and Jade sipped on their almost empty drinks and looked away. Kori couldn't believe her ears. There were two surprises: 1. That Fang, the guy who used to make fun of her because she wasn't all that great looking, was talking dirty about her. And 2. The boy who defended her was Richard.

"Fang is a pig." Jade finally said.

Kori nodded and couldn't help but feel a little spark light up in her. It was a spark full of joy, confusion, and...

"I never did like him." Gar added, crunching in his taco.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem all that great." Alain said.

Kori just sat there sinking in the conversations that went on. In the past few weeks, a lot has happened that she never thought could happen. A popular, famous, not to mention gorgeous, teen heartthrob had befriended her, protected her, and given her a new look that she loved. She'd also gotten a wonderful solo in the top music class. It seemed her life was perfect. Nothing could go wrong right now. She was like a perfect sparkle.

But some things always dull your sparkle.

TT

Richard hit his punching bag fiercely not slowing down one bit. The punching bag swayed back and forth from all the hard force. This was usually how he let out anger.

Richard was in the gym of his house currently working out-and letting off steam. The small fight with Fang had surprised not only his teammates and friends but also him. He never got that defensive about a girl. Not even for Babs because he knew she could take care of herself. She also got mad whenever he tried to defend her.

But Kori...could she take care of herself? She was so naive-in a cute way-and was new to the glamorous world. That wasn't exactly the point though. He couldn't figure out why she was just so freaking special. It was just a BET!

'Ding, Ding.' Richard's cellphone went off signaling that someone was calling him. 'Ding, Ding.'

He wiped his forehead with a towel and picked up the phone. It was Kori. When he saw her name, he felt a string of energy go through him.

"Hey Kor." He said nonchalantly.

"Hi Richard." Her voice sounded so soft and gentle. It made Richard smile.

"What's up?" He asked lifting a 40 pound weight in one hand.

"Well, homework." Of course. "But Alain told me something went on in the locker room today."

Richard stopped lifting his weight. His face flushed red and he cursed Alain. He didn't want her to know about that incident!

"Uh...yeah."

"With Fang."

"Uh...yeah."

Silence. Then, Kori finally said, "Thank you...for defending me."

He let out a sigh. "Anything for a friend. Heh, you know, I uhh always protect...my friends. From bullies-er bad guys. No!" He stuttered horribly and felt extremely embarrassed. He heaved another sigh and said, "Mostly just Fang. He irritates me."

Kori giggled which made him smile again. "Yeah, he isn't the nicest guy. It sucks I have to sing with him."

"Oh yeah," Richard's mood deflated. "That sucks."

More silence.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go." She said.

Richard pursed his lips. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Click.

Richard sighed and looked around the mini gym. He should've asked her to homecoming. Why? It'd save him time and help him with the bet. And...

Richard shook his head vigorously and looked at his phone. He was gonna call Kori back right now and ask her to the dance. He dialed her number back and on the third ring, she picked up.

"Richard?"

"Hey! Again. Heh..." He slapped himself for being such an idiot.

On the other end, Kori coughed. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes. I did actually." A splurge of excitement went through him as he heard Kori tell him to continue.

"Kori...will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"

All went silent and he thought she'd hung up for a minute until he checked his phone. She was still on. But she wasn't saying anything.

"I'm sor-

Kori cut him off. "Yes."

"Yes?"

She laughed and repeated, "Yes. I would love to go with you!"

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Okay, great. I'll pick you up next Friday, after the game, at 9."

"Great. See you then."

This time, when he hung up, Richard felt great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: I wanna dance with somebody

Kori stared back at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom. She put two diamond earrings in carefully and matched them up with a necklace that had one small diamond heart.

It was 8:50 pm and the game had ended almost an hour ago. The dance started right after the game and a lot of people were probably already there.

The whole week was sure full of spirit and it all led up to the big game that happened just an hour ago. The JC Knights had won it, of course, and now the school would be pumped up for at least the next two weeks. Homecoming was a big thing for them. But they still had a few more games to go until they made it into the playoffs.

'Ding! Dong!' The loud doorbell rang throughout the large house.

Kori jumped slightly and a few seconds after the doorbell rang, her mom yelled, "Kori! Richard is here!"

She took one last look in the mirror and smiled. Then, ignoring the butterflies in her tummy, she headed towards the living room.

As she descended the staircase in her five inch heels, she kept her eyes on Richard the whole time. His eyes told her how great her appearance was: Perfect.

She had worn a gorgeous white lace dress that was completely backless all the way down to her tailbone. It reached just at her knees and formed to her body just right. Her hair was in so many long beautiful curls and her face wore just enough makeup to make he shine like a star. You would've thought she was a model taken right out of a Victoria's Secret magazine.

Once she reached the bottom, Richard smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He found himself giving her more and more compliments throughout the weeks.

She smiled shyly and if it weren't for her blush, she would've been embarrassed for how red her face was getting.

"Thank you, so do you." She replied referring to his black slacks and simple white button down shirt. He had his black jacket over one shoulder and his shades in the other hand.

"Have fun you two. Don't be out too late." Luan smiled at the two teens and hugged Myan.

She watched as Kori hugged and kissed her ad her dad then turned to leave with Richard. She was happy her daughter was having more fun and living freely as she'd wanted her too.

Luan turned to Myan as they headed to the den. "That Richard Grayson sure is something."

TT

The music boomed from the large speakers on the stage. The DJ was playing all the top songs and there has been endless dancing all night. The gymnasium was filled with numerous teens who were just simply enjoying themselves. This was by far one of the best homecomings.

"Woooooo!" Jade shouted as she danced against Roy happily. They'd been dancing all night.

"Having fun darlin'?" Roy asked laughing. He gripped Jade's hips tighter and enjoyed her presence.

Jade answered him with a simple nod. Karen and Vic were next to them moving to the beat. Vic would shoot Roy a thumbs up every now and then. The four teens seemed to be enjoying themselves and Jade got along with them great.

Gar had made acquaintances with Rachel over at the newly found group's table. He would say some joke that wasn't really funny and she would roll her eyes. Deep down inside though, she admired his attempt to entertain her.

Alain was dancing near Roy, Jade, Vic, and Karen all while a horde of girls kept flaunting theirselves at him. Wally wasn't too far from Alain envying him. Needless to say, Alain was getting suffocated. On the bright side though, Alain and Roy came to find that they'd had a lot in common and actually bonded. Roy also apologized for being rude to Alain on the first day of school. All was good for them.

Meanwhile, Richard was up front spinning Kori around much to her pleasure. He would spin her, move rhythmically to the music with her, make her smile...

She was having so much fun and had gotten more than enough compliments on her dress and new look from a lot of people. She reminded herself to thank her mom again for taking her shopping over the weekend.

"Ahhh! This is such a good song!" Kori boasted as she jumped up and down to One Republic's song, Counting Stars.

Richard laughed and yelled over the loud music, "I know! It's one of my favorite's!"

They kept dancing until the song stopped and the principal arrived on stage. Principal Weathers, Kole Weathers father, cued for the DJ to stop the music. When he did, Mr. Weathers tapped the microphone to test the echo.

"Alright students, I know you all are having a great time." A loud round of cheers and hoots came from the students. Mr. Weathers smiled slightly, his brown mustache curling up slightly. "And the football game, in your guy's words, 'Totally Rocked!'"

Another loud cheer erupted from the crowd but mostly from the football team. Principal Weathers continued, "But now it's time to announce your 2013 homecoming king and queen!"

The students clapped and whistled as Miss Davis made her way across the stage holding the crowns. The rule for king and queen was only seniors could win but it wasn't all that bad.

"Your king is..." A drumroll from the students started up as principal Weathers owned the black and red envelope. "Conner Kent!"

Clapping and loud cheers were sounded throughout the gymnasium. Conner was a senior and the most popular guy at school. He was also the hottest-well him and Richard. Conner was really cool and captain of the football team. There was no doubt that he would win.

Miss Davis place the crown on his was and he pumped a fist in the air. Mr. Weathers rolled his eyes and shushed the crowd.

"And your queen is...Cassie Samdsmark!"

An even louder cheer came from the crowd. Cassie Sandsmark was the It Girl. She was even more popular than Babs and everyone loved her. She had such a sweet and caring personality. She had a perfect swimsuit body with long blonde golden locks and shimmery blue eyes. She was also captain of the cheer squad and dating Conner.

You could say they were perfect.

Cassie made her way up on the stage and Miss Davis gladly placed the tiara on her head. After that, she turned to Conner and gave him a big hug and kiss.

As the students clapped and cheered, and Cassie and Conner rejoiced, Richard took Kori's delicate hand in his, and squeezed it.

TT

"That was seriously the best dance ever." Jade said as she bit into her pancake.

"Just wait till prom. Y'all are gonna love it!" Vic boasted.

Richard laughed and flipped over a pancake on the sleek griddle of his home. After the dance, Richard invited everyone-Vic, Karen, Gar, Rachel, Wally, Jade, Roy, Alain, Cassie, Conner, and of course Kori-over to his house for a midnight breakfast treat.

Conner and Richard were good friends since Conner's dad worked alongside Bruce and Cassie was like his sister. So here they all sat in his giant kitchen preparing and eating a yummy breakfast.

"Ooooo. Prom! I wonder what this year's theme is." Karen said dreamily.

"It's Paris themed." Kori answered her.

Some of them looked at her surprised she knew and she coughed awkwardly. Then she said, "I'm StuCo president. We-and the rest of StuCo members of all the grades-decided the theme over summer."

"It's true," Jade jumped in, "We had a lock in at the school and we planned ahead of time."

They all nodded and mumbled understanding comments. Richard soon joined them with a plateful of bacon in one hand and a playful of pancakes in the other. They all began to load up on food again.

"Omg Kori, your shoes are super cute." Cassie said pointing to Kori's sparkly white shoes.

Kori examined the heels and smiled. "Thank you. My mom picked them out."

"We needa go shopping sometime. All of us girls! Even you Rachel." Cassie wiggled her eyebrows at Rachel who in return rolled her eyes.

Everyone laughed and Wally spoke up. "Hey I can help you girls pick out some things in Victoria's Secret."

That comment earned him some hardcore glared from the guys. The girls laughed and continued eating.

"Ah, feels good to hang out with some true friends." Conner said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I second that. Even the new ones. You guys are pretty cool." Vic added referring to Gar, Kori, Jade, and Alain.

"Thanks! So are you guys! I mean, Im not gonna lie, I thought the popular's were stuck up Neanderthals at first but...I was proved wrong." Jade brushed back a piece of hair looking a bit ashamed.

"No worries," Karen started, "we're all friends now. And I'm happy." She held up a glass of orange juice. "To new friends. And a good sophomore year so far and senior year for Cassie and Conner."

Everyone held up their glasses and toasted. Afterwards, they sat and talked. They got to know each other more and even though they were almost completely different, they still got along like they'd known each other for years.

After all, opposites attract.

TT

Babs ran on the treadmill in her room while the music blasted. Sweat dropped from her forehead and she breathed heavily. She was clad in a pink sports bra and some skin tight leggings. Her red hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and some stray pieces flew out.

Babs phone began to go off and she hit the answer button. Her Bluetooth was in so she kept both hands on the bar.

The person calling was her best friend, Jaycie May.

"Word on the street is everyone is loving the new Kori Anders. Even Cassie Sandsmark." Jaycie's prissy voice rang loud and clear through Bab's earpiece.

Babs shook her head and laughed. "That's not true. Kori Anders is a freak. Drop dead gorgeous popular girls don't just fall out if the sky."

"Uh, I don't know about that one Barbara. She's getting really popular. Even the people on Facebook are making statuses about her."

Babs sighed heavily at her ignorant best friend. "Impossible. You know gossip, most of it is fake. Besides, everyone knows I'm the top notch in school."

Silence.

"Jaycie? Are you there!" Babs growled and was feeling a little uneasy about Kori now. She stepped off of her treadmill and dabbed her forehead with a towel.

"Yeah. I'm here. Uhh, Babs?"

"What?" She snapped.

"You might want to check JC Magazine's website. Pronto."

Babs raised an eyebrow and walked over to her laptop. She pulled up the website and what she saw almost made her throw not only the laptop but also the Bluetooth across the room.

It was a picture of Kori and Richard walking out of his car in their homecoming outfits. They were headed inside of a gas station and they were holding hands. The caption below read: Richard Grayson and sophomore Kori Anders have been rumored to be dating. Sources say it didn't take long for him to move on from his previous heartbreak with Babs Gordon. This picture goes to show he really likes the beautiful Kori Anders. Just look at those smiles! She sure is a gorgeous girl! Hopefully, this relationship will last long. We'd love to see them out together more often!

Babs gritted her teeth and slammed the laptop shut. She drummed her fingers angrily against the white wooden desk.

"Jaycie?"

"Yeah Barbara?"

A cynical smile spread across Bab's face and she opened the laptop back up to stare at the picture of Kori and Richard.

"I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Halloween Mania

The month of October flew by and before everyone knew it, it was Halloween. Luckily, Halloween was on a Saturday night so the students of JC high had all day and all night to prepare for the city's annual Halloween bash that happened every year.

The Jump City Halloween bash took place at the Jenner Mansion, a mansion that was built over a hundred years ago. It was known to be haunted but it was a great place to throw a party.

The mansion stood on over twenty acres of land and had a giant cornfield. Every year at the Halloween bash, the people who throw the event always do a haunted hayride in the cornfields. That's probably the best part.

It was 6 pm and Richard and Kori, who have been growing closer and closer everyday, were inside of Vanilla Spice Cupcake Cafe enjoying some dessert before they headed over to the Halloween bash. All of their friends were already there but Richard had stolen Kori away long enough to get her one of her favorite kind of cupcakes: Strawberry shortcake.

"This place rocks." She moaned with delight as she tasted the fresh strawberries on her tongue.

"I know right. Bruce used to take me here every Friday when I was a kid." Richard had settled for his usual chocolate fudge brownie cupcake.

"Oh really... Why not anymore?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "His business is really...well, busy." He laughed a little and stared down at his cupcake.

Kori saw some sort of sorrow in his gorgeous blue eyes and felt bad for asking. She quickly changed the subject. "Our costumes are great."

Richard looked down at his pirate looking costume as laughed. "I still can't get over them. We fit the parts so well."

Kori smiled and nodded happily. "That's why I chose them!"

Kori and Richard decided to be Prince Eric and Ariel for Halloween. Well, actually Kori decided it but Richard didn't argue. Over the past few weeks, he came to find out that whatever made her happy, made him happy.

"I actually kind of like the whole couple idea." Richard said and Kori looked at him suddenly serious.

'Shit. She thinks I meant us. As in...real boyfriend as girlfriend.'

He coughed awkwardly and quickly implied, "Well, Ariel and Eric. It's, uh, cute. Heh..."

Kori raised an eyebrow and felt a little sad when he corrected himself. But nonetheless she smiled at him and stared down at we shimmery green, fitted tail. Her costume was well done and made by her mother, Luan. Alongside with her amazing tail, Kori had on a purple strapless corset that showed just enough cleavage. Her red hair was perfectly wavy with a purple and white-pearled shell placed on the left side of her head. No one could have worn the costume better than her.

"You ready? The party is upbeat and lively as Vic says." Richard pointed to his phone for emphasis.

Kori nodded and stood up. "Jade already there?"

He nodded. Jade had went with Roy as his date but did not have a couple costume. She was a sexy geisha where as he was a ninja. So in some way, they matched.

Jade and Roy had also become very close. They'd been out on a few dates since homecoming and no matter how many times Jade denied it, Kori knew she like Roy. He liked her a lot too, maybe more than he should. Richard was keeping an eye out for Jade because he knew Roy's player ways. But all was good so far.

"Ah crap." Richard stopped just outside the door and looked around for another exit. There was none.

"Paparazzi?" Kori asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded and took her hand tightly. Lately, the paparazzi were all over them. It was almost every week that they somehow made it into JC magazine. Going places together had gotten harder for them.

"What about the back?" Kori asked.

Richard shook his head and pushed open the door. He wasn't going to let a couple of freaks with cameras keep him away from his car.

He pulled Kori in front of him and kept his hands firmly on both of her shoulders. There were at least 20 photographers surrounding them and he wished he'd brought his sunglasses with him to block all the flashing lights. But then again, it was night time.

"Ouch!" Kori yelped and clutched her foot. A paparazzi had stepped on it.

"Kori! Over here!"

"Kori, smile for the camera!"

"Richard, is it true you and Kori plan to get married when you graduate!?"

"Are you two taking a trip to Hawaii this summer?"

"Is Babs Gordon really as mad as people say she is!?"

Questions were flying at them from left and right. Richard was at least ten feet away from his camero and was getting pissed that this maniacs were holding him back.

"Kori! Say cheese doll face!" A giant light flashed right in front of her eyes and she covered them stepping back slightly.

Richard wrapped an arm around her and pushed his way through the crowd, eager to get to his car.

Finally, they made it. Richard quickly put the key in and sped off.

"They're horrible...do they not know what privacy is?" Kori said patting down her hair.

Richard one handed the steering wheel and took a left. "Obviously not. Maybe it's time for a body guard."

"Mmmm...are you sure?"

He laughed. "I'm sure of one thing."

"And what is that Mr. Grayson?"

He smirked mockingly at her and said, "That you definitely can't handle bright lights."

TT

When they arrived at the Halloween bash, they snuck around back to avoid the paparazzi. Luckily, Vic had opened the gate for them thanks to Richard texting him.

"It's bout time y'all made it." Vic said as he closed the gate.

"Well the papas wouldn't let us get to my car. I was tempted to punch one."

Vic looked at Richard surprisingly and laughed. "Where's a body guard when you need one?"

"Right."

They made their way through the large crowd and eventually met up with some of the group. Roy, Jade, Cassie, and Conner were over by the haunted house line that was actually going inside the house. Most of the party took place in the front and backyard.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassie squealed. "You two look freaking cute!"

Kori giggled. "Thanks Cas! So do you two!"

Cassie and Conner did a couple themed costume. She was a Greek goddess and he was a Greek god. They looked like they were angels considering how beautiful they were.

"I heard this house was supposed to be set up ten times more scarier than last years." Jade informed as they moved up.

"Gee I hope. Last years was a disappointment." Richard added. Conner agreed with him as did Cassie.

Kori rubbed her arm nervously and looked about ready to puke. Richard noticed this and excused them away from the group.

"Kor, are you okay?" He asked when they were out of earshot.

She nodded and refused to make eye contact. "I just...I...I don't like haunted houses. They scare me."

Richard's eye softened and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I understand. We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I don't want to ruin your fun. You go in. I'll go find some of our other friends." She smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled back and nodded. "Okay. I'll come find you when we're done."

"Okay. Have fun." She walked away and he turned back to meet up with the group.

"Where is Kori going?" Asked Jade.

"She is too scared. She's gonna find our other friends." Richard explained.

Meanwhile, Kori whisked her way through the crowd of dancing bodies. She looked around for any of her friends but couldn't lay eyes on one. It was even harder since they were in costume.

She wished she wasn't such a big baby. Kori suddenly regretted not going into the haunted houses with Richard. It was all fake anyway and plus, Richard would've protected her...

She smiled at the though of his hand holding hers. Every time their bodies came in contact, goosebumps were sent throughout her body. She knew it was a good feeling because ever since homecoming night, she'd been falling harder and harder for him.

Giving up on finding any friends, Kori made her way to the bathrooms that were outside of the gates near the parking lot. It was a little building that was probably the size of Kim Kardashian's closet.

On her way there, she hoped that none of the papas would see her. But it was dark so that was a plus.

She opened up the door to one of the family restrooms but her eyes went wide at what she saw.

Babs and Fang looked about ready to swallow each other at the way they were kissing.

Kori quickly tried to shut the door to avoid them seeing her but miserably failed because Babs shouted out, "Wait!" The red headed costumed nurse-and a slutty one at that-got up off the counter of the sink and walked over to Kori.

Kori stood her ground attempting to not look afraid. But wouldn't you be afraid if you were trapped inside of a bathroom with a girl who wanted to through you into a sea full of hungry sharks and a guy who wanted to sleep with you?

Yup.

"Well, I assume you came here with Richard?" Babs asked with a sneer.

Kori crossed her arms, no longer afraid of this bimbo. "Actually yes"

Babs laughed and crossed her arms like Kori. "I bet you're loving all the fame and publicity he's brought to you."

Kori shook her head. "No, I don't. But I do like him."

Babs scoffed and leaned on the wall. Fang wasn't too far away watching the scene. "You better watch it Anders. Because when someone takes something that was mine...well, lets just say I'll do anything to take it back." She winked at Kori and walked out of the bathroom. But when the door shut, she heard a click.

Kori almost fainted. Babs had locked her in with Fang. She set her up!

Kori yanked in the doorknob hard and began yelling. "Help!"

Fang laughed and crossed his arms. His muscled stretched through his black t shirt. Kori looked over at him with a look of disgust.

"Aren't you gonna try and get out!" She screamed.

He walked over to her and he became uneasy. "Nope." He walked so close to her that she was pressed up against the wall. "I like it being just is two."

Kori smelled the alcohol on his breath and she really wanted to spit in his face. She pushed him back hard and glared at him. "Stay away from me!"

Fang laughed and walked back over to her. He took her and threw her onto the ground. She let out a yelp and felt her arm get scraped.

Fang began walking back over to her with a look of delight on his face. "Lets have some fun."

TT

"Holy shit I think I just shit my pants." Roy said as they walked out of the house.

Everyone laughed and was happy yet made it out of the scary mansion. Roy was right, they made it ten times more scarier than last year's considering the way the guys screamed and the girls practically jumped in their arms.

Richard looked around the crowd to spot a beautiful redhead girl. It shouldn't be hard to find her.

Just then Vic, Karen, Alain, Gar, Rachel, and Wally walked up to all of them.

"Hey guys! Y'all look amazing!" Karen boasted. She was dressed as a sexy bumblebee.

They all said thanks and Richard ignored her suddenly growing worried. Kori was supposed to be with them.

"Where's lil red?" Asked Vic referring to Kori.

"She was supposed to be with you guys." Jade said, a look of fear washing over her face.

All was silent. Richard acted quickly and began to scan the crowd. "Where could she be!? It's Halloween night, it's not safe!"

Just them, Kole Weathers, who was with Jericho Wilson, walked passed them overhearing the last if their conversation.

"Are you looking for Kori?" Kole asked.

They all nodded.

"I saw her go into the girls bathroom. But she never came out. Only Babs Gordon did."

Shit.

Richard didn't take a second thought for he began running towards the bathroom. Cassie said a quick thank you to Kole and followed the others towards the bathroom.

Richard prayed that whatever was in the bathroom, was Kori. And he prayed that she wasn't the near bit hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Love is in the air

Kori quickly stood up before Fang could reach her. She began to stall a little in hopes somebody would come knocking down the door. Someone like Richard.

"Why are you such a jerk?" She asked. Maybe that wasn't the best approach.

"I'm not. I just wanna have some fun. Don't you?" He stopped walking and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kori also stopped and noticed a slight tear in her dress. She sighed and looked up to see Fang standing right in front of her. She gasped and stepped back.

He grabbed ahold of her face and crashed his lips hard on hers. She screamed against the forced kiss and pulled away. He went back for another one and she slapped him hard on the face. He clutched his reddening cheek and chuckled.

"You sure are gonna pay for that."

Kori's eyes went wide as he advanced towards her. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled.

"AGHH!" She screamed in pain.

Just then a loud beating sounded on the door. "KORI!" It was Richard.

"Richard! Help!-Ahh!" She screamed again as Fang threw her on the ground.

Outside, Richard jiggled the door knob. He growled in frustration and turned around to his friends. "It won't open!"

"What's going on in there?" Cassie asked exasperated.

"Move over," Vic said as he made his way towards the door. He lifted his foot and kicked down the door.

Everyone took a second-if that-to be amazed by what Vic had just done. Richard quickly made his way in and what he saw made his blood boil.

Fang was straddling Kori, who was beneath him struggling to get out of his grasp.

Richard picked Fang up roughly and punched him in the face. "What'd I tell you!?" He punched him again and again.

Cassie, Jade, Karen, and Rachel made their way over to Kori. The guys tried to take Richard off of Fang which was quite a struggle.

"Richard!" Kori yelled. "Richard, stop!"

It must've been the sound of her voice that made him stop beating the hell out of Fang because he finally restrained himself from throwing another punch. He rolled off of Fang and breathed heavily. For a split second, Richard made eye contact with a sad looking Kori.

"We'll take him to security." Alain said and heaved Fang up with Wally. The two boys left with him and Richard also stood up.

"C'mon, lets get out of here before anyone else sees." Rachel said monotonously. Everyone agreed and Karen helped Kori up.

As they made their way out of the bathroom, Richard walked over to Kori. They held back from the group for a few minutes. "I'm sorry." He used a hand, the non bloody one, to brush back a piece of her hair.

Kori sniffed and looked down. "It okay."

Richard felt horrible. He'd left her alone and she'd almost gotten severely hurt. Then, he almost put a guy in the hospital for beating the shit out of him right in front of her.

All of a sudden, Kori threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face in his shoulder. At first, Richard stood there utterly surprised. But then, he wrapped his strong arms around her and muttered into her hair, "I'm here for you. It's okay..."

TT

The next morning was Sunday and Richard had Roy and Vic stay the night. Wally, Alain, Conner, and Gar had gone home due to the lack of sleep and all the girls stayed at Cassie's. They were actually going shopping later on today.

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast for the guys, who were upstairs in the gym.

"I just don't see how Fang got away with what he did last night." Roy said as he punched a punching bag.

Richard switched the song on his phone to some dub step and walked over to another punching bag. "Like I said, there was no proof."

"Poor Kori though." Vic added.

"I think she's fine...we talked last night." Richard said. He punched the bag harder and it swung back hard.

Roy stopped for a sec and looked at Richard. "That bet still on?"

Richard stopped. The bet...he started to forget about it and here Roy is planting it in his mind all over again. But the question was...did he want to forget about it?

"I don't know. Is it?" He shot back.

Roy shook his head and moved over to the bench press. "I don't know man. You and Kori have been getting really close. You guys are practically boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Okay," Richard turned to face his best friend. "No were not. We're just kind of...dating. It's confusing. She's like my girl best friend now."

"Well for being just friends, you two are pretty close." Vic said.

Richard couldn't work out. He wasn't in the zone. "Well the bet is still on. It's too late to back out."

Roy got up and walked over to Richard. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and looked into Richard's confused yet freaked out eyes. He then said, "It's never too late."

Three...

Two...

One...

"Dude are you gay?" Richard asked and Vic busted up laughing.

Roy hit him playfully and scowled. "No, I'm just trying to do the right thing. Plus, I'm into Jade now." He said the last part in a dreamy way.

"The bet was your idea!" Richard yelled.

Roy threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! You had your chance to back down a few minutes ago."

Richard looked away. He should call the bet off. It'd be the right thing to do, especially since him and Kori were so close now. And he finally had new friends that fit in perfectly. He had to think so more though...why was it so damn hard to call off the bet?

He knew why.

He was too afraid to admit that he was in love with Kori Anders.

TT

Cassie, Kori, Rachel, Karen, and Jade were in downtown Jump City doing some much needed shopping. Especially since winter was coming up. It was about 1 pm and the girls had been to about six stores, hadn't eaten yet, and kept getting attacked by the paparazzi.

Luckily, they'd all brought sunglasses an Kori wore a cute hat so the papas weren't that bad.

"I'm starved! Can we go eat somewhere?" Karen asked adjusting her Chanel handbag.

"Mmm. A burger sounds delish right now." Cassie said.

Kori agreed and they headed into 54th street and grill. When in there, they were seated at six person table and ordered their drinks and food.

"So, what's the latest news between you guys?" Karen asked in attempt to start up a conversation.

"Well, mine and Conner's three year anniversary is coming up!" Cassie beamed and her blue eyes flashed with excitement.

"Aww, that's so cute and so long!" Jade said.

"I know!" She brushed back her blonde bangs and looked at Jade hopefully. "And you and Roy?"

All eyes were on Jade now. "What about me and Roy?" A smile was threatening to form on her face.

Kori lightly hit Jade. "We know you like him! C'mon, admit it."

Jade smiled mischievously at Kori. "Only if you admit first that you like Richard."

Okay...so what if she did? Or...didn't. Ugh, she didn't want to say anything! Sure, these girls were her best friends but she'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Kori fumbled with the hem of her white sweater. "I..." They waited but she but her lip and held back.

"You don't have to say anything." Rachel said sipping on her sweet tea.

Kori twirled a lock of red hair around her finger and stared at the table. "Honestly, I don't like him."

A few gasps were heard at her little table and all eyes, even Rachel's, went wide.

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Kori!?"

Kori shook her head and put her face in her hands. She sighed and looked up at their upset faces. "I love him."

TT

Sunday night, Richard had asked Kori out the the movies. She excitedly accepted his offer and now, they were in JC Cinema seeing a movie called, Last Chance.

Richard had thought it was ridiculous that they were seeing a sappy romance movie. He'd always swore he'd never see one if them but after Kori begged him to go see it-and after using 'The Look'-he reluctantly said yes. He couldn't resist her sad puppy dog green eyes.

The movie was about halfway in and it was actually pretty good. It was about this guy who was always considered a nerd and got picked on a lot in high school. But after ten years, he meets up with the girl of his dreams who was Miss Popular when they were in school. He falls for her all over again and tries to win her heart but as of right now, she considers then friends.

Richard knew how it would end. He'd get the girl and they'd get married and-

"Do you like the movie so far?" Kori interrupted his thoughts.

He nodded unsurely as if trying to keep his cool. "Uh, yeah. It's ight."

She giggled and looked back at the screen. A smile creeped onto his handsome face and he looked over at her. She sure was gorgeous with her fluffy purple sweater and curly red locks.

Richard looked at her hand that was resting on the arm if the chair. 'It sure looks lonely...Maybe it'd like to meet my hand.' He laughed at his own thought. Kori whipped her head to him questionably and his face flushed red. Thank god it was dark in there.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

He looked at the screen of Miss Popular crying. "This part was funny."

Kori's mouth dropped and she had sad eyes again. "Her dad just died."

Richard's eyes went wide in alarm and he quickly said, "Oh, um-I was just kidding?"

She stared at him confusingly and looked back at the screen. Richard wanted to kick himself in the head for being such an idiot.

About an hour later, the movie ended and Richard escorted Kori out of the theatre. The movie ended just as he figured it would: The guy gets the girl, they get married, and so on and so forth.

"That was so good." Kori said hugging her coat around her.

Richard took out his keys and stared at the pretty street lights. "It was."

"Thanks for taking me." She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers.

Richard wrapped his hand around hers tighter and suddenly felt warmer. "Your welcome." This was his chance, he had to kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft lips against his. It was a perfect moment under the stars, holding hands, staring longingly into each other's eyes.

She moved closer to him, her face suddenly serious and relaxed. He copied her and cupped one of her smooth cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they inched closer and closer.

Finally, their lips met and it was as if fireworks were going off all around them. It was just such a perfect moment on a beautiful night. She was a perfect height for him and he was an excellent kisser. Their mouths moved rhythmically and for her first actual kiss-she didn't dare count the nasty one Fang gave her last night-she was pretty good at it.

The need for air came up and they pulled apart, green eyes meeting blue ones. He caressed her face and she smiled up at him.

"That was nice." She said.

He laughed, picked her up and spun her around. Man he was in love with her. And never would he have thought it would be Kori Anders to steal his heart.

As he set her small figure down, she giggled. He made her happy. He made her forget about all the bad things, about how bad Babs hurt him, about that stupid bet. She made him feel...real. So the next question he asked her nearly swept her off her feet.

"Kori Anders, will you be my official girlfriend?"

TT

The next week in school, the news about Kori and Richard being boyfriend and girlfriend spread like melting butter on a flat surface. It wasn't really a surprise but then again, it was.

As the new hot couple walked down the hallway hand in hand, people stared and people glared. They didn't care though, they were happy together. Their friends were happy for them and knew before everyone. Heck, they could see this coming from a mile away!

As they walked into show choir, Kori took her spot next to Gar and Richard sat next to Roy and Vic.

"Well don't you look happy?" Gar said with a cheesy smile.

Kori blushed and playfully hit him. "Actually, I am." She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "And I bet you know why!"

He leaned back in his chair as if he was playing it cool. "Well, only that you're dating Richard Grayson. The next teen idol in Jump City after Conner Kent!"

"Bingo! But that's not why I'm dating him. There's so much more to him than just the looks and fame..."

Gar nodded solemnly and could tell his best friend truly did like him. For once, she was not only happy on the inside, but also on the outside.

"Hey, whatta bout you and Rachel?" She asked nudging him from his thoughts. "You've been flirting with her like crazy!"

He laughed and looked down sadly. "I like her but...she doesn't like me. I think I'm not up to her standards."

Kori looked at him as if he'd just shot Bambi. "That's a load of crap! Gar," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know she likes you too. Every time you're around her, she tenses up. And she blushes like crazy when you just look at her!"

Gar's eyes went wide in excitement. "Really?"

She nodded and bit he lip. "Besides, what's not to like about you!"

He laughed and agreed with her jokingly. Just then, Fang walked in class and Gar's smile vanished. Kori noticed this and turned around. She froze.

Fang walked over to her. "Hey Kori."

She stood up, trying to look big and unafraid. It was only then that she noticed the white gauze on Fang's nose and his purplish-black eye. Richard banged him up pretty bad.

"What do you want." It was more of a demand than a question from her.

He laughed nonchalantly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for Saturday night."

Kori looked taken aback by his surprise. Never in a million years would she have thought Fang would apologize to her. But she also didn't think she'd be dating Richard Grayson and look where she's at.

Just then, Kori felt a strong arm encircle her waist. He didn't have to turn her head to know who it was.

"Fang. What do think you're doing?" Richard spat while tightening his grip on Kori slightly.

Fag threw up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to apologize. I was drunk and stupid-

"Yeah you were." Richard said, cutting him off.

"And Kori, I'm sorry. Plus, since we're singing a duet we might as well get along."

Kori nodded and crossed her arms. "I agree. But don't try anything stupid or I'll tazer your ass."

"After I kick your ass-again." Richard added.

Fang laughed and nodded in agreement. Then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Everyone took their seats and began to rehearse.

Fang sat back feeling satisfied with his work. The plan was going well which meant Babs would be more than happier to reward him. Maybe being the bad guy was good sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG you guys! I love the reviews! Umm soo I hope you like this chapter it's Little...well you'll just have to read to find out! I love you all and don't forget to REVIEW! ~Rosie :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Spilled

Richard, Roy, Vic, and Wally sat in a booth of the local pizza parlor in Jump City. It was Thursday and they just got out of football practice, minus Wally. Tomorrow they had a big game, it was the last one of the season and they were more than pumped to win this game.

"So, after the game tomorrow, who's throwing the victory party?" Wally asked while munching on his cheese pizza.

"That'll be me." Roy jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Ollie will be flying to California for the weekend so the house is all mine."

Vic snorted and pursed his lips. "You sure Ollie won't come home EARLY again?"

The guys began laughing as the memory of Roy's last party flashed through their heads. Roy, as a freshmen, had been so sure that Ollie would be in Gotham city for an entire three days. But unluckily, the famed business man had forgotten his cellphone on top of his dresser and came home to one of Roy's disastrous parties. Lets just say, Roy ended up being grounded for two months.

"Shut up," he spat to his friends. "I'm positive he'll be gone this time. And this party is going to be...magical."

"Especially since you have a girlfriend now, huh?" Richard pointed out.

Roy waved his hands out in front of him and shook his head. "No, Jade is...well...we're not at that stage yet."

"But she's coming to your party right?"

"Duh! She's a cheerleader!" Roy rolled his eyes and sipped his coke.

Wally smiled mischievously and said, "Yeah and a fine one at that."

The guys laughed-except for Roy-and Roy threw his crust at Wally's head. "Back off man! Geez, you have no relationship life huh?"

Wally stopped laughing and glared at his ginger friend. "Actually, I do!"

The three teens waited for him to continue.

"No, I really don't. But neither does Gar-

"He likes Rachelllll." Vic singed.

Wally continued, "Or Alain!"

"Girls practically throw themselves at him. Face it dude, you have no love life." Richard added while patting his friend on the shoulder.

Wally sat back and pouted. Then, Roy held up a finger as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait...that one pink haired girl! You two are always flirting!"

Wally laughed out loud. "Ha! More like fighting! She's a bitch!"

"Ah, you say that now my friend. But later on, you'll be her boyfriend."

Wally looked at Roy as if he was dressed in a leotard. "Okay. NO. Jenny Hex is the last girl on earth I'd ever date."

Richard cut in quickly. "Don't speak so soon bro."

Vic laughed and crossed his muscular arms. "Yeah, that's what Rich said and now look where he's at."

Wally looked to Richard then to Vic and then to Roy. "Okay that was just ironic! Not gonna happen guys."

"Okaaaaaay..." Roy played with his straw and snapped his head back up. "Oh, hey Richard." Richard looked to Roy and raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing that bet is off?"

Vic and Wally looked at the boy wonder and awaited his answer. Richard nodded vigorously. "Of course dude...Kori is...mine now and I don't want to wreck what we have."

The three teens stared at their best guy friend and A few seconds later, Wally spoke up. "I've got to hand it to ya, you most likely would've won the bet considering the fact Kori is smokin' hot now!" Richard glared at him and he threw his hands up to cut him off. "But! It's a good thing you're calling it off. Because we like her and she's cool."

"Yeah man," Vic started, "Kori is a great gal, way better than Babs. You shouldn't lose her over a dumb bet."

Richard took a few minutes to analyze his thoughts. Then he looked up at them and smiled. "This is why you guys are my best friends."

But the sucky thing was, Babs Gordon was sitting in the booth behind them, sinking in all of the info they had just spilled.

TT

The Friday night football game went just as planned. The JC Knights won tremendously and the victory party was being held at Roy's large house.

It was ten o'clock and at the Queen/Harper residence, the music was pumping, the fluorescent lights were flashing, and many bodies were dancing. You could say this party has more than gotten started.

There was two kegs of beer and a bunch of different Jell-O shots that people were drinking. Pink cosmos and margaritas were being prepared by a couple of senior girls while some football players were out by the pool having a chugging contest. Wally and Alain being two of those guys.

Vic and Karen were up DJ'ing and having a blast doing it. Gar was in the den with Rachel explaining his Kindergarten peeing incident while Richard and Kori were out on the dance floor with Cassie and Conner moving to the beat. Roy had taken Jade to his favorite room in the house: his bedroom.

"This is my room." Roy opened up a red door and flipped on a switch.

Jade walked in and gasped slightly. His room was amazing with red and orange walls. He had a king size bed on the far left wall and an entertainment system on the right side of the room. His ceiling was covered with posters of famous people, athletes, and a few playboy bunnies. But what really caught her eye was the small section of the back wall that was covered in pictures of him and his friends and family.

Jade walked over to it and examined every photo. There was one of him and Richard when they were younger (fifth grade), and another of Wally, Vic, Richard, and him all together (eighth grade). Then there was one of him and Ollie from last year at Lake Cherokee, one with just him in it standing in front of the Empire State Building, another with him and Richard from what looked to be about two years ago, standing with Katy Perry. The last one she laid eyes on was one from this year. It was of her and him.

They were at the park, she was laughing while he had his arms wrapped around her nuzzling his face in her neck. She remembered the day so clear. They had gone on a picnic with Cassie and Conner and ended up playing a game of football. When Jade had caught the ball, Roy had wrapped his arms around her to get it back since they were on opposite teams. That's when Cassie snapped this picture.

Jade felt tears well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away while sniffing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roy asked moving towards her.

She laughed and turned to face him. "Yes, just a little drunk. And emotional...Roy, this picture...?" She pointed to the one of them.

He rubbed the back of his neck and broke eye contact. "Oh, uhh...yeah...I like that one."

She smiled and walked up to him. Then she surprisingly wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I like that one too."

He reacted in a pleasant way as he wrapped his own arms around her. They stayed like this for awhile and he thought about all of the other girls he's brought up to his room before. But none of them were as special as Jade was. And he found himself liking her more than anyone he's ever met.

"Jade?" He pulled away from her and moved his arms down to her waist.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Yes, Roy?"

He bit his lip before he asked the next question. "Can I...kiss you?" His face turned red as soon the words fell from his mouth. He'd never asked a girl if he could kiss her. Ever.

Jade stared at him and Roy mentally smacked himself for asking such a stupid question. "Ah geez. I'm sorry-

But before he could finish, Jade crashed her lips onto his and kissed him. And man did it feel so right.

Roy wrapped his arms around her small waist and she ran her fingers through his soft hair. When the need for air came up, they pulled apart and Jade looked at him in a seductive way and said, "Does that answer your question?"

TT

It was midnight and the party was still going hard. Some people even said it was the party of the year. Roy was extremely happy not only because his party was going great but also because he'd kissed Jade for the first time and it felt amazing!

On the dance floor, the whole group was in the center dancing. Even Vic and Karen who turned their DJ'ing job over to Kole Weathers and Jericho Wilson.

The night was full of fun and exciting energy. Everyone was enjoying themselves and it was even better since they'd won the football game and tomorrow was Saturday. Nothing could ruin this night...not even...

"What the hell?" Jade spat as she felt herself being pushed forcefully into Roy.

Suddenly, Richard no longer had Kori in his arms dancing. No, instead it was Babs. She'd moved Kori out of the way and was trying to dance with Richard.

"Barbara! What are you doing?" He asked as he moved away from her and stood next to Kori.

Babs spun around and swayed her hips. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing Richie."

"Well go dance with someone else!" He yelled back to her and pulled Kori close to him.

Obviously Babs didn't like the way he spoke to her since she crossed her arms and said really loud, "Maybe I should! I wouldn't want to be betted on who's a better dancer." She smirked when his eyes went wide.

Roy, Vic, and Wally must've heard this too since they also stopped dancing. Soon, the music was cut and everyone was staring at the scene that was going on in the middle of the floor.

"You weren't the only ones in the pizza parlor yesterday." Babs said as she put on an innocent face.

Richard's jaw tensed and he looked at his friends. They all looked at him shocked and had panicked expressions on their faces.

"Richard?" Kori tugged on his sleeve. "What is she talking about?"

Richard stood his ground and clenched his fists. Right now, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. All he knew that he was either going to walk out of this house single or heartbroken. Most likely both.

"Hey Richard, does Kori know about your little bet?" Babs asked circling around him.

Richard shook his head slowly. "It was called off Babs. Let it go."

Kori stepped in front of him. "What bet Richard?"

He didn't say anything and Babs laughed behind them, catching their attention. "Oh sweetie," she put her arm around Kori in a soothing yet fake way. "You didn't hear?" Babs looked at Richard and winked. "Richie here made a bet with his little friends to see if he could...what was it Richard?" She looked at him for help to finish her sentence. Yet again, he stayed silent. "Oh yeah! To see if they can turn you into one of the hottest girls at our school before a certain day."

Kori's mouth was slightly agape and her green eyes turned glossy. She looked at Richard angrily. "Tell me that's not true..."

His gaze never faltered. Kori shook her head vigorously and looked down. "Is it true?" She pushed him back little and raised her voice. "Am i a bet! Was I just a stupid bet!?"

Everyone stared at the newly found couple that would soon be broken up. Kori had tears streaming down her face and finally, Richard's gaze softened. He stepped towards Kori with open arms. "Just let me explain. It was-

"Was I a bet? Answer me truthfully right now." She demanded through tears and gritted teeth.

Roy, Vic, and the rest of them stood there helplessly praying that somehow, someway the situation could be fixed.

"Yes. You were...but-

But he didn't get a chance to finish because Kori cut him off. "I thought you really liked me. I thought you were that one person who was going to prove me wrong about the world! About everything!"

He wanted to cry. He wanted to pull her into his arms and whisper how everything was going to be alright. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that the bet was something that never should've been made.

"You didn't honestly think he would actually like you for you did you?" Babs said as she moved next to Richard.

Kori shook her head and wiped away her tears. Seeing her reaction, Babs said, "Oh my gosh! You did! That's so cute."

Kori looked from Babs to Richard. Then she looked around at the whole crowd. All of them were staring at her. All of the people she's tried so hard to avoid for the past years, all of the humiliation she's been hiding from...was happening right now. Desperately trying to get away from the situation, Kori took one last glance at Richard and said, "You were supposed to be real to me...but you're just like the others. Fake." Then,she turned around and ran. She didn't know how she was getting home but she ran until her feet hurt. And until she could drown out the event that had just occurred.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Rain soothes the pain

Drip...drip...drip...

"And I...will stumble and fall..." Drip...drip...drip...

"Still learning to love...just starting to crawl..."

Drip...

"Say something...I'm giving up on you..."

Kori turned off her radio and blew her nose into yet another tissue. She threw it helplessly on the ground and wiped her tear stained face.

It was Sunday, 3pm, and Kori didn't get up from her bed once today. She laid in bed crying her eyes out wishing that last night was just a dream. But Richard's constant calls and texts kept reminding her it was real.

Kori sighed heavily and forced herself to get up. She walked into her bathroom and slowly lifted her head to see her reflection. Her hair lost its glow and could be compared to a birds nest. Her usually happy filled green eyes were now dull and sad and she no longer held the angelic face. Instead, it was emotionless and full of sorrow.

Kori heard her phone beep again signaling another text message. She picked it up and saw it was from Richard. It read: Kori, please PLEASE talk to me. :( I messed up and I want to explain...I'm so sorry.

She hit delete for what seemed like the hundredth time and chucked her phone across the room. Luckily, it landed on the giant teddy bear Richard had won her at one of JC's carnivals in September. Maybe it wasn't so lucky.

After brushing her teeth and taking out her contacts, she slipped into a nice hot shower. While in there, she cried some more and thought about all the memories they'd spent together and the first time she knew she was in love with him.

They'd only started being boyfriend and girlfriend a couple days ago but it felt like they've been together for months...maybe that's why it hurt so bad.

When she emerged from the shower, she headed to her closet but heard her phone go off again. Sighing, she retrieved it and for once, the text wasn't from Richard. It was from Karen and it said: Hey girl...I'm so sorry. But please just hear Richard out. It'll be-

Kori didnt finish reading it for she threw it onto her bed. Karen knew about the bet too and didn't bother to tell her. So why shouldn't she be mad at Karen?

A knock sounded at her door.

"Kori honey?" It was her mom. "I just wanted to bring you in something to eat and drink."

Kori sniffed and pointed to her desk."Just set it there. Thanks mommy."

Luan set the tray of grilled cheese, strawberries, and hot chocolate on the white desk and looked sadly at her daughter. "I'm sorry darling." She sat down in the rolling chair that went with the desk. "I know he hurt you, but you can't keep yourself locked up in here. It's not healthy."

"Well," Kori slipped on a t shirt and athletic shorts and put on her glasses. She was too lazy to put in her contacts and didn't care what she looked like right now. "When you get your heart broken, let me know how it feels."

Luan watched her daughter flop onto her bed full of tissues. She walked over and sat down next to her. "Kori, you're a strong girl. Maybe..maybe you should talk to him?"

Kori sniffed and sat up. "Mom, I don't want to talk to him. Everything he's said or done...was just for a bet. He used me! There's no explaining.." She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that flowed down her rosy cheeks. But her mom did. "Oh sweetheart," she stroked Kori's wet hair and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. Maybe along the way Richard really did develop feelings for you. In my opinion, what he did was beyond wrong but you should hear him out."

Kori thought this over. How could she face him after everything? She would burst into tears or yell and scram at him or maybe even throw something at him. But her mom was right, she was strong and would pull through this.

"You're probably right...maybe wrong. I don't know, I'll think about it."

Luan kissed Kori once more before she got up. As she walked to the door, she looked back at Kori and smiled. "I've seen the way he looks at you, honey. It was the same way your father looked at me when we were your age." And with that she walked out of the door.

TT

Richard stared at the wall of Roy's bedroom. He sat in the red armchair in the corner of the room and hadn't moved in over an hour. His friends, Karen, Rachel, Wally, Vic, and Roy were all downstairs cleaning up from last night's mess.

After the events with Kori last night, Richard tried to chase after her but Jade, Alain, and Gar had stopped him. They were thoroughly mad at him now. So since he didn't chase after her-more like couldn't-he went up to Roy's room, drank at least seven beers in a row, and fell asleep. Basically, he drowned out his sorrows but apparently not for long.

When he awoke, not only did he have a massive headache but he also had a heartache. Never in a million years did he want to hurt Kori. But he did, and he hated himself for it.

She wouldn't answer his phone calls, texts, or emails. He didn't know what else to do and he felt lost without her. For the first time in his life, Richard had been dumped by the only girl he's ever actually loved.

A knock sounded at the door. "Hey man." It was Roy. He was carrying a black trash bag with him that looked about halfway full.

Richard nodded at him. He didn't bother saying anything for his tongue was dry and he was afraid he might cry if he did say something.

Roy walked over to his bedside table and began throwing away all the empty beer cans. It was silent between the two friends besides the clanking of the cans and the birds chirping outside.

Finally, Roy sighed and sat down on his bed. "Okay dude, you've got to lighten up. You look like shit."

Richard glared at Roy and had already taken in his appearance this morning: Messier than messy hair, grey eyes with dark under eye circles, and wrinkled clothes.

"Well I didn't exactly have the best night ever." Richard replied grimly.

"Yeah I know...I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you."

"Means to me." He corrected and turned to face his best friend. "I screwed up one of the best things that's ever happened to me all because of a stupid bet."

Roy looked down and fumbled with his thumbs. "Babs kind of ruined it for you too."

"Yeah, but I gave her a real good beat down afterwards. Especially since she was trash talkin Kori." Karen said as she walked into the room to join the two boys.

It was true, after Kori ran out, Karen had charged after Babs. No one held the feisty girl back because no one felt sorry for her. Fortunately, Babs ended up leaving with a black eye, a bloody nose, and some ripped clothing.

"That was the best chick fight ever."Roy implied as he fist bumped Karen.

Karen smiled and it soon vanished when she saw Richard's emotionless face. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Richard baby, you needa go to her house and talk to her. Because if she isn't going to answer you after a hundred texts and calls, she isn't going to answer you after a hundred more." She squeezed his shoulder and smiled lightly in attempt to cheer him up.

Richard looked up and grinned a little. "Thanks, Kar. But...I don't even think her family would answer the door. I tried calling the home phone and Ryan picked up."

"How'd that go?" Asked Roy.

"Well, he said to never call at his home again or he would cut all of my fingers off with scissors and make me eat the for dinner. The side dish would be my toes."

Karen and Roy looked at him in a disgusted manner.

"Okay, that's weird, gross, and creepy." Karen said.

Richard nodded and flopped down on Roy's bed. "I know! AHHHH...I screwed up big time..."

Roy and Karen looked at Richard sympathetically. The boy wonder rubbed his hands down his face and sighed.

"We'll think of some way to get her back..." Karen trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Well I hope we think of something soon because I miss her like crazy."

TT

The next week in school, word about Kori and Richard got out fast. Rumors were flying everywhere and the media was bursting with the shocking news about the teen couple's sudden break up.

Richard hasn't talked to Kori since the party last Friday night. It was Friday all over again so it'd been a week since Richard or Kori have talked, much to his dismay.

He'd attempted throughout the week to talk to her but she never gave him the time of day. She was still heartbroken about the whole thing and was piecing her heart back together very slowly. With the help of Jade, Alain, and Gar of course.

When Jade found out about the et, and how Roy had been the one to come up with it, she'd stood by Kori the entire time. She called everything off with Roy, which really hurt considering she had some strong feelings for him. Kori had insisted that she should take Roy back but the Asian denied, saying that he was no good and she couldn't be with someone who was A part of her best friend's first heartbreak.

Gar and Alain had stopped hanging out with Richard's group a little bit too. Sometimes they'd chat every now and then but other times an awkwardness would form between the two different groups.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" Jade asked Kori.

Kori sighed and shut her locker. "Actually, I'm busy."

"Lemme guess," Jade started, "Studying?"

They began walking to their first class and noticed Babs in the hallway. She was hanging all over Richard who in return looked miserable.

Kori glared and snapped her head away from the scene. "Maybe."

"C'mon Kor, you're ten times better than Babs."

They walked into English and took their seats at the front of class. Kori turned to look at Jade. "Apparently not to Richard. I was just a bet." Kori almost chocked on the word 'bet.'

Jade rolled her eyes and shook Kori. "OMG. Kori, trust me. That her meant nothing anymore. Richard actually fell for you."

Kori shook her head and turned away, not wanting to think about it anymore. Jade frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go to a party tonight. Cassie is throwing one at her house tonight."

Kori laughed. "Haha, yeah right. I'm not going to a party to watch Richard and Babs make out all night."

Jade leaned forward. "First of all, that's not gonna happen. Second of all, you don't have to talk to him. Lastly-

"Noo." Kori said, knowing that Jade wasn't going to let this party thing go.

"Shh." Jade shushed her. "Trust me, I'm gonna get you looking hot tonight. And then Richard is going to flip." Kori raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee! It'll be worth it!"

Kori sat back and sighed. "I've gotta practice my solo for the concert."

"The concert is in three weeks." Jade said.

"So?"

"So! That means you have more than enough time to hang out with me at Cassie's party tonight!" By this point, Jade had grabbed Kori's hands.

Kori rolled her eyes and thought about it for a few minutes. What could it hurt? The worst that could happen is she would show up, be completely humiliated, and regret ever going. That's not so bad, right?

"Fine, but only for an hour."

Jade couldn't contain her excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey you guys! So in loving the reviews! Yes, I'm sad that they're broken up:( but no worries, good luck is coming. This is a short chapter because I wanted to get something up for you guys! Enjoy and don't forget to review my loves! **

**~Xoxo, Rosie**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight for what you love

Kori stepped out of Alain's sleek, dark blue Corvette and tugged at the tight fitting dress that Jade had picked out for her. It was thigh high, black, and pretty revealing. Her hair was perfectly straight and cascaded down her back and her makeup was pretty heavy.

"I'm not so sure about this you guys." Kori said uneasily as she stared at Cassie's three story, Malibu Barbie house.

Jade walked up next to her and hooked an arm through hers. "Trust me. Ya look good!"

Alain and Gar walked up next to the two girls looking fresh. Cassie's house was blaring with music and you could see the colorful lights shining in the window. A few people were heard splashing around in the pool in the back. If that pool wasn't heated, then those people were drunk.

"Ready?" Alain asked them.

"No."

"Ahh yeah!"

"Totally."

They walked up to the door and prepared for their entrance. Jade still had her arm hooked through Kori's and after taking a deep breath, they walked in.

As the music still blasted, all eyes turned to Kori. To them, she was the nerdy girl who was transformed to a goddess, dated Richard Grayson, and got played by Richard Grayson.

"Uhh, lets go get a drink." Jade said to a frozen Kori.

Kori shook out of her trance and took a deep breath. She could do this. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

Gar and Alain had already raced to the dance floor and began to dance away. Soon, the crowd of people went back to dancing and it seemed that the whole entrance was suddenly forgotten.

As Jade filled up two cups with beer from a keg that sat on the giant marble counter, Cassie came up to the two girls with Conner trailing behind.

"Holy crap, Jade, Kori! I'm so happy you came." Cassie threw her arms around both girls.

Kori hugged her tightly, happy that her and Cassie were still friends. "Me too. Your house is amazing by the way."

Cassie shrugged and said, "Thanks darlin. Uh...have you talked to Richard at all?"

Kori pursed her lips and looked down. Conner and Cassie realized that this wasn't the best question to ask.

"Hey," Conner started, "Keep your head up."

Kori smiled and nodded. After waving goodbye to the brilliant couple, she turned to Jade.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked her best friend.

"Wellll..." Jade smiled sheepishly and looked to the dance floor. "I kind of want to dance.."

That was the last thing Kori wanted to do. But she didn't want to bum Jade out so she downed the rest of her beer and followed her out to the dance floor.

Together, the two girls danced away without a care in the world. Kori actually felt pretty great and enjoyed the exciting buzz that ran throughout her body. Jade and her were in the middle of the dance floor enjoying themselves not caring about the drunkards that continued to push up on them. Everything was going just fine.

Until Kori locked eyes with Richard.

He stood about ten feet away from her with Rachel by his side. He wasn't dancing or drinking or even talking. He was just standing there staring at her with those piercing blue eyes she'd tried so hard to forget.

Kori stopped dancing long enough to look at him. But she quickly looked away reminding herself that she was here to have a good time. Not fretting over the fact that she'd got played by some guy who doesn't care about her. Or does he...

"Ouch!" Kori shouted as she felt her fort being crushed. She looked around and saw that the crowd was caving in on her. "Jade?" She shouted over the loud music. A few seconds ago, Jade was right beside her and now she was gone.

Kori forced her way through the crowd but failed miserably. "JADE!?" She screamed. She was in desperate need to get out of this hectic crowd.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grope her butt. She jumped slightly and turned around. A guy she didn't recognized stared smugly at her. He looked like he was from Gotham.

"Hey there sweetheart, wanna dance?" He asked.

Kori grimaced and quickly moved away from him. Thankfully, she made it out of the horde of people and ended up at the bottom of the stairs.

She began to head up the flight of stairs in desperate need to find her best friend. Or Alain or Gar or somebody she knew. But there was no sign of anyone. Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea.

"Shit." She cursed as she realized she'd left her cellphone back at Jade's house.

"Damn." Someone said from behind her.

She whisked around and came face to face with Seymour Davis. He was eyeing her up and down and biting his lip at the same time. She frowned and was thoroughly tired of all the creeps tonight.

"Can I help you?" She spat as she pulled her tight dress down a little lower.

Seymour moved closer and his breath smelled of beer and a lot of vodka. "Yes you can."

Kori groaned and started to head downstairs again. "Listen, I'm really busy and I don't-MMM!" She was cut off by Seymour grabbing her and smashing his lips against hers.

She pushed him back roughly and slapped him hard against the face. "What the hell!?" She screamed at him.

Seymour clutched his cheek and laughed. "You're gonna pay for that one sweetheart." He drew back his fist and Kori gasped slightly.

But the powerful blow never came.

When she opened her eyes, a fist had caught Seymour's. She looked behind her and saw Richard.

"Touch her again and I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth." Richard said grimly. His tone was full of pure venom.

Seymour looked like he'd just saw his best friend get shot. Before he could even say anything, Richard pushed him off and dismissed him from his sight.

Kori cradled her right arm and looked down. Richard stood there in his right jeans and black shirt and didn't say anything.

"Kori..." He started to say but that was all it took for her to start crying.

"I have...to go." She said while she sniffed.

She began to walk down the stairs but Richard caught her hand. "Wait! Kori, you can't leave like this!"

"Sure I can. Watch me." She headed down the stairs but Richard wasn't going to give up. He followed her down and out the front door, not bothering to bring an umbrella in the freezing rain.

"Kor! It's raining and it's freezing! I know you didn't come here by yourself and I know you're not planning on walking."

Kori stood on the long driveway, the rain pelting down on her. She wondered when it had started to rain like this. Turning around to face Richard she said, "I've been through worse."

That hurt him.

He hated feeling like this. How many times did he have to say sorry?

"I'm sorry! That bet should've never happened and you should've never found out that way!" He walked down the steps to meet her on the driveway, not caring how wet he got. He took her hands in his and looked down intently at her. "I made that bet before I got to know the real you."

Kori stared up at him, fully aware that he looked like a hot mess right now. Her mascara was running down her face from the tears and her hair was flattened and tangled from the rain.

"Richard..." She looked down and her lip quivered. "I'm sorry too." She slowly began to drift away from him until finally, their hands were no longer touching.

He was left standing there, watching her run down the side walk barefoot. Once again, he'd lost this battle.

TT

"So you finally talked to her and apologized, you even saved her from that kid Seymour! And she still hasn't forgiven you?" Roy said and poured some lucky charms into a bowl.

Richard sipped on his orange juice and nodded. "Yeah. And then she ran away."

Roy laughed a short laugh. "Running away is a habit of hers."

"Yeah. It is. Maybe I should chase after her next time. Maybe that'll make a difference." Richard's voice was monotonous and he stared at the orange beverage in his glass.

Just then Cassie and Conner walked in, hand in hand. Just what Richard needed to see.

Once Cassie took sight of Richard, she frowned and walked over to him. "Hey buddy, lighten up. She'll come around eventually."

Her bubbly voice reminded him of Kori. "I can't wait any longer, Cass. It just might kill me."

Cassie, Conner, and Roy all looked at each other. Then Roy looked at Richard and said, "Dude, you're in love."

Richard scooted out of the barstool he was in and grabbed an apple out of the blue bowl that sat on the counter. He started to leave but Conner's voice made him stop. "Fight for what you love man."

Hearing this, Richard felt tears in his eyes. But he refused to cry, especially in front of his friends. With his back still turned he said, "I'm willing to do anything." He took a deep breath and turned to face his friends.

Roy walked around the counter with the bowl of cereal in his hands. When he came face to face with Richard he took a large bite of the cereal.

"Really dude. You're gross." Richard said backing away and taking a seat back next to Cassie. He actually liked the little island with barstools in Cassie's kitchen. It was so...Cassie.

After Roy was done chewing and swallowing he set his bowl down. "I am hungry! And, I was gonna say I have a plan."

"You having a plan? That's new." Rachel said as she walked through the doorway.

Roy glared at her as she began to make herself a cup of coffee. "Actually, Rachel, it's a really good plan."

Now, the ginger had everyone's attention. "Okay here's how it's gonna go..."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Concert time

Two weeks passed by and Kori was beginning to get over Richard. She went to school everyday, plastering a fake smile on her face. Sure, she felt a pang of hurt whenever she saw Richard in the halls or in his classes but maybe it was for the better that she stayed away from him.

He however, didn't think that.

As of right now, Kori stood in her bedroom with Jade getting ready for JC High's annual fall concert. Since show choir was such a special class, the girls had matching dresses and the guys had matching dress clothes. Kori slipped into the red silk, thigh high dress that flared out. Then, Jade tied the straps behind her neck and Kori's long curly red hair cascaded down her back.

"Oh wow," Jade said as she fixed Kori's side swept bangs. "You look amazing."

Kori stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. She did look beautiful. "Thank you. I'm so nervous though!"

Jade waved her off and flopped down on the bed. "Don't be! You have the voice of an angel and I'll be there with Alain and your fam bam cheering you on!"

Kori laughed. "Thanks Jade. I have to admit though, despite what happened with Fang, he really has a great voice. And if I fail, at least he'll do good."

"Yeah...Fang does have a pretty good voice. I heard you two rehearsing the other day and you sounded great."

Kori smiled and picked up her jacket. "Thanks. Heh...ready?"

Jade smiled, "Sure am!"

She waited for Kori to leave the room and then took out her phone. Peering out the bedroom door, she saw Kori heading down the stairs.

"Hey, we're leaving right now...okay, okay. Yeah. See you there."

TT

"C'mon dude, get up." Roy nudged Richard on the couch. "You need to come watch Kori."

Richard flipped the channel and held a blank stare. "No. He doesn't want me there."

"Seriously dude." Roy sat down next to his best friend and sighed. "Of course she does."

Richard shook his head. For the past two weeks, he's been in a depressed mood and felt miserable. He quit eating as much, stopped his daily workouts, and even turned off his phone. Without Kori, he had a vacant spot in his heart.

"Listen bro," Roy started, "I'm your best friend and you're mine. I'm tired of watching you beat yourself up over this."

"I can't help it dude." Richard sat up and turned off the TV. "I'm not happy."

"Yeah I know! But if you just come to the concert and follow through with the plan, she'll come back."

"Or not." Richard said monotonously.

Roy had a plan for Richard to get Kori back. He'd told him to buy a dozen roses and meet her back stage so he could give them to her. Then, he'd announce his love for her in front of everyone and hopefully, she'd take him back.

Richard found the plan useless.

Which would explain why he was skipping the concert tonight. Miss Davis was going to kill him.

Roy groaned and adjusted his red tie. "Okay, if I'm going to this dumb concert so are you!"

Richard looked over at him and sighed. "No."

Apparently that was the last straw because Roy stood up thoroughly mad. "Fine. But while your sitting here moping like a little baby, I'll be at the concert singing and watching Kori perfect her solo. Geez, maybe if you'd make an effort and actually try, then something would actually happen!" He stomped off and slammed the door shut behind him.

Richard sat there in shock. Never in his life has he ever heard Roy yell at him like that. It made him feel...weak. And it made him feel like a coward.

Roy was right, he wasn't going to win Kori back if he sat at home watching sad reruns of soap operas. So he got up, headed upstairs, and got ready for the concert.

Maybe Roy's plan would work.

TT

The school's huge auditorium was packed with people. The seats were all almost full and this made Miss Davis even more excited. The band was up front below the stage, playing their instruments slowly and peacefully while the choirs were backstage getting ready.

First on stage would be freshmen choir, then girls glee, and lastly show choir. Each group had at least four songs and they were all pretty extravagant.

As Miss Davis walked out on stage, the crowd quieted down and she began to introduce the freshmen choir. While they were singing, backstage, Kori, and Gar were warming up.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous." Kori said while wringing her hands together.

"Don't be, Kor. You got this." Gar encouraged.

Just then, Kole walked by looking dazzling in her replica of Kori's dress. "Hey Kori! You're gonna do great!"

Kori smiled sweetly. "Thanks Kole."

As she walked off, the redhead looked at Gar with a panicked look. "I can't do this."

Gar looked at her as if she were crazy. "Did you not just hear Kole!?"

"I heard her...ugh, I might puke."

Gar took three steps back and pointed to a nearby trashcan. "Please do it in there."

Kori laughed and peeked out on stage. The stage she'd be singing on in about 20 minutes. Before, she wasn't nervous at all and she had so much confidence. But that was because of Richard...

'Get a grip Kori!' She thought and turned back around to Gar.

"I can do this." She said.

He smiled widely and adjusted his red tie. "That's the spirit!"

All of a sudden, a pair of hands tickled her sides and she yelped slightly. Turning around, she smiled widely when she saw Cassie.

"Cassie! What are you doing back here?"

Cassie hugged her and replied, "Miss Davis wanted me to help with hair and makeup! So, here I am! And might I say, you look amazing."

Kori shrugged and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! Oh, and don't worry, you'll do great on your solo!"

Kori smiled, thankful for the encouragement. But she couldn't stop wringing her hands together. As she said a quick goodbye to Cassie, the first song for the freshmen ended.

"Hey Kori."

Kori turned around to see Fang. He looked tidy on his black dress shirt and red tie. "Hi Fang."

Fang looked down at her hands and laughed. "Stop being so nervous Anders."

She glared at him. "I can't help it."

Gar evil eyes Fang the whole time and not too far away was Vic and Roy keeping an eye on them too.

"Look, despite our past...situations," Kori looked away as he said this. "I know how well you sing. Miss Davis picked you for a reason."

Kori stared at him, a little surprised. Then she smiled a half smile and nodded. "Thanks...uhh, you too?"

He chuckled and walked off. This night just kept getting weirder.

As the freshmen finished, the girls glee went on. And by then, Kori was growing more and more nervous. With the help of Gar though, she settled down a little.

Kori looked out at the crowd and spotted her family in the third row. Behind them was Jade, Alain, and Conner. She smiled when she saw her friends. She knew she could do this. So why was she psyching herself out?

She knew why. It was because she'd yet to see Richard. And he was her anchor.

She figured he'd skip out on this night. Maybe he thought he was too cool.

Ten more minutes passed and finally, it was their turn. Her solo song was first and she mentally cursed Miss Davis for doing this to her. Why couldn't the song be last!

Fang walked up to her and said, "Don't worry. You'll do great. I'll be on the other side. Good luck, Anders."

She smiled and nodded. The plan was, she would come out on one side singing and then Fang would meet her on the other side. They'd rehearsed this so many times, she could do it in her sleep.

As Fang walked away Kori quickly said, "Fang!" He turned around. "Thanks." She said and he waited. Then he nodded and walked around to the other side.

The show choir group took their stance on the risers and Kori gripped the microphone so tightly, she swore her knuckles were turning white.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she whispered, "Go to your happy place." And she did.

The music from the piano started to play and she smiled. She was ready for this.

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim," Kori stepped out onto the stage and her voice, as usual,sounded amazing.

"I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them." As she sang, the jitters began to leave her body and she felt much better.

"Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love" She smiled and got a little into it. She prepared herself for the chorus.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again." Kori was on fire.

"I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine." Fang began to sing his part. But it wasn't Fang who walked out on stage. It was Richard.

"Oh, we had everything." Kori sang even though she was in a state of shock. Whispers and gasps began to fill the auditorium. Richard's friends smiled through their shock and was thoroughly excited that their friend had showed up.

"Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind." He sounded amazing and his expression was kept on Kori.

"Yeah, but this is happenin'" She kept singing.

"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh,

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh, There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love Oh, our love, our love."

Together they sang the chorus.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again"

Kori and Richard slowly began to walk towards each other as the choir behind them sang the chorus as well.

"I never stopped you're still written in the scars on my heart you're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again!"

This time, it was just Kori and Richard singing again.

"Oh, tear ducts and rust!" she sang

"I'll fix it for us!" He sang.

"We're collecting dust but our love's enough!" By this point, Kori had light tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're holding it in!"

"You're pouring a drink!"

"No nothing is as bad as it seems..."

"We'll come clean!" Kori nailed her high note as the audience cheered.

Together they sang again, but surprisingly, the choir left the last part for them, much to everyone's surprise.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again" Now, Richard and Kori were facing each other holding the hands that weren't occupied.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again"

As they finished the song, they'd stared into each other's eyes with bliss and joy. Kori's glossy eyes met Richard's and he caressed her cheek.

"Oh, oh, that were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again..." The piano played its last notes, wrapping up the song.

Silence.

Then, the audience went wild and did a standing ovation. Kori and Richard turned to the crowd and bowed and smiled. They faced each other yet again and Richard brushed back her hair ever so slightly. She grabbed his hand and clutched it, enjoying the warmth on her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, a few more tears escaping her eyes.

The crowd just kept cheering and by now, Kori knew she was right where she belonged.

"I'm sorry." She said to him over the loudness.

Frankly, he heard it and his reply was locking her lips with his.

Behind them, their friends were cheering with happiness, clapping and some were blowing kisses. Jade, Alain, and everyone else was also cheering.

Once the couple pulled apart, Richard said, "I love you."

Kori smiled so widely, it hurt. She nuzzled her head into his chest and said, "I love you too."

This was her happy place.


	15. Chapter 15

**oh my gosh! It's the last official chapter you guys! :( I can't tell you how happy i am to have such amazing fans like you all! This story turned out great and I am more than excited to start another one! Any ideas? Comment them in your review please, inspiration would be GREAT! Richard and Kori will always be in my heart and who knows? Maybe there'll be a sequel ;) anyway, I love you all tremendously, goodbye for now my loves! **

**~Rosie Jane xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 14: Simplicity

After the concert, Richard had stolen Kori away for a night in the city. Her parents gladly let her go in hopes that they'd work things out but by the amazing performance that just happened, there was no doubt things would be fixed.

Richard had told his and Kori's friends that he would explain everything to them tomorrow morning and they all happily agreed. So as of right now, Richard had taken Kori to Vanilla Spice Cupcake Cafe, the place where he took her on Halloween night.

They'd both ordered their usual orders; a strawberry shortcake for Kori and chocolate fudge brownie for Richard.

"So...how'd you do it?" Kori asked as she dug into her sweet cake.

"Do what?" Richard asked and when he saw her 'Seriously' look, he laughed and continued on. "Okay, okay. Well at first I wasn't even planning on going to the concert...but Roy smacked some sense into me long enough for me to realize that I wasn't going to let you go that easily."

Kori stared at him, her tummy full of butterflies and her heart beating so fast, it could marvel the speed of a cheetah.

"When I got to the concert, you all were already on stage. And then I saw Fang, waiting for his Que. He saw me and we kind of just gave each other a thirty second glare down before he handed his microphone to me...

"I was surprised at first but gave him a half smile and readied myself for the most challenging thing in my life. I was hoping that it would turn out perfectly. I was also hoping that you wouldn't throw your mic at me and run off of stage."

Kori laughed at the last part. He smiled, happy that he'd gotten her to laugh.

"But the plan actually turned out better than I thought it would." He finished.

Kori nodded and looked down. "It sure did..."

When Richard saw that she looked a little sad, he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Kori, I swear to god I never meant to hurt you in anyway possible." She locked her green eyes with his blue ones and he continued. "I never thought. I would've ended up falling in love with you-no offense-but I did. And without you in my life is like...is like...no water in a rainforest. No sand in a desert. No hero without a sidekick."

A few tears escaped Kori's eyes and she cursed herself for not holding it in together. She knew she'd sleep good tonight since she'd been crying half of the night.

"I love you Kori Anders. I want you to be my girlfriend, my partner in crime, the other half of my heart. I promise to never hurt you the way I did before. I promise to love and cherish you. I promise to make you the happiest you've ever been and protect you, keep you safe. So, will you be my girlfriend...again? This time, for keeps?"

Kori laughed and didn't care that the tears of joy just kept coming. She was speechless and nodded her head vigorously. She felt like she was in a dream, that all of this was too good to be true. But she knew it was real when he captured her lips in a perfect kiss.

It was as if fireworks were going off while they shared such a tender moment. But the kiss was quickly cut off when some of the customers and workers around them began to clap and say a chorus of 'Awes.'

"This has got to be the best night ever." Kori said as she stared into Richard's blue eyes.

Richard smiled and nodded slowly. "I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one."

TT

Richard Grayson...Kori Anders...

Who would've ever thought that they'd be the hottest couple in school?

It was the end of the school year and Kori and Richard were still going strong. They'd spent Christmas, New Years, Valentine's day, and have attended many parties together. It almost seemed unreal how perfect their relationship was.

School was now over and there would be much summer love between Richard, his gorgeous girlfriend, and his best friends.

Jade and Roy had gotten back together a week after Richard and Kori. Roy's playboy days were over, much to half of JC High's girls' dismay, and he was practically wrapped around Jade's finger.

Babs was moving to Gotham over the summer and surely enough, Richard was throwing a party for it. Okay, maybe not for that specific reason, but still.

Fang was still a douche but never stepped in Richard's way again. They often kept their distance but sometimes gave a small wave to each other. Fang also left Kori alone, but he still admired her. After all, most of the guys in JC high did.

Sophomore year was definitely full of surprises. Like how one dumb bet could transform a geeky outcast into a golden goddess and one of the most popular girls in school. Or how a well known playboy could break his bad habits by just a simple glance towards an Asian beauty. Or how two very different groups can come together and become one big...well... family.

But most importantly, how two teens, both of whom had nothing in common and wanted nothing to do with each other, could change the social life of Jump City High School.

No one was afraid to be themselves or hang out with a clique that wasn't their own. Things were...better. A lot better.

As of right now, Kori and Richard stood outside of the high school,in the parking lot, signing people's yearbooks. This, they didn't mind at all. It was true...

Kori Anders really is all that.


End file.
